Of Owls, Assassins, and Pompeii
by SnowyThunderstorm
Summary: The Dark Days have ended, and a new feeling of depression has taken hold of Panem. Athena Cromwell represents District 12 in the very first Hunger Games, as punishment from the Capitol. With many acts of heroism and new friendships along the way, Athena must survive the horrors the Gamemakers have in mind, and save herself from insanity. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I figured I'd give it a shot. Reviews and criticism is greatly appreciated! Also, let me know if you have suggestions or notice an error (grammatical, name switch, etc). I am extremely picky about stuff like that! Anyway, I remembered from the first Hunger Games book Katniss mentions a victor from her district already dead. I liked the idea of a story about it, and I figured that making it the very first Games would spice it up! So here's the Reaping and the train station, chapter one! Thanks for reading, and please review! I need to know how I'm doing!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games (*pouts*), just the plot and characters. **

"Citizens of Panem, may I present to you the winner of the very first Hunger Games – Athena Cromwell of District 12!" I stand, paralyzed. My mind has gone completely blank. Nearly two weeks I have been in this arena, murdering the ones who once were on our side in the fight against the Capitol. I walked into this arena with little hope… and I just won. I can almost hear the cheers coming from the Capitol and District 12 viewers. I also feel the hopes of Districts One through Eleven that if they stare at my projection on their television sets hard enough, I'll go up in flames and perish, as revenge for allowing their sons and daughters to die.

It takes a moment for me to register the fact a hovercraft is waiting in front of me… Not to bring my corpse to my home in District 12, but to take my weakened body that just went to hell and is now returning instead. That's when the thought finally occurs to me: I'm going home.

Forgive me for interrupting, but I'm sorry to inform you that my story doesn't start here. It begins at home, when I return from Training, about a month and a half prior to my winnings.

As your narrator, I have no doubt in my mind that you have questions, waiting to be answered.

**Question #1: What happened to North America that resulted in the nation of Panem?** All was well worldwide. In terms of war and tension between the nations, it was relatively peaceful. Countries gradually began to prosper, particularly The United States of America and Canada. As a result, the pace of global warming and pollution began to increase (Sorry, those scientists preaching to you may seem annoying, but for the sake of the generations to come, please keep in mind we'd like a healthy world too). If you were to look at a map of your North America and mine, your first response would be "That isn't even North America!"

Natural disasters had become increasingly abundant, each progressively leaving behind more destruction than the one before it. At this point, the poorer countries were now wiped out. Particularly damaging earthquakes in Europe and Asia lead to nuclear power plants going into a state of chaos and meltdown. At this point, nearly half of the total human population is found dead. In North America, little over 1/4 of the original population survived.

Panem was a result of those very survivors. When the climate was slowly returning to normal, the people had settled down. It was decided a new government was in order, as the distribution of crops and goods in various places of the settlements weren't even. Renaldo Panem took position as the first president, naming the new country after him. He divided up the nation into 13 Districts, based on their specialty in goods, and a top-of-the-class Capitol in what used to be Denver, Colorado. His presidency eventually turned into a dictatorship, as he tried to create war amongst the people, and judging them based off the "survival of the fittest" theory. His goal had much resemblance to Adolf Hitler's – to create a superior race of humans.

He never got that far, however; he was murdered at age 58, thirty five years into his presidency. Vice President Snow (he was 20 at the time) came into power. With this new harsh leader, there was little hope for the Districts winning this war against humanity. The Capitol wins after bombing District 13, and now we are doomed for punishment inflicted by the Capitol.

It has been one year exactly since the end of the Rebellion. We all now await our fates to be decided upon by the Capitols' government.

**Question #2: Who are you?** Good question. I am Athena Cromwell, 15-year-old of District 12. I am hated by my own father. My mother left when I was 9; no, I haven't forgiven her, and I have no intention of doing so. No brothers or sisters to look after. I just got out of Training for war against the Capitol. Of course, I never had to go into battle, but I did pick up some useful survival tips and skills, should I need them in an emergency.

As for my physical state of being, I am unhealthy and look like the living dead. I'm not anorexic; The Training base fed me better than my father ever did. But now, I can hunt for myself, so I never return home anymore. I'm five feet, five inches. I've been cursed with straight, long, fiery red hair and dark green eyes. Emotionally, I'm a fucking mess. Depression hits me hard, and most days now, it's hard to shake it. I don't have friends, just a select few that I can have small talk with to satisfy the occasional need for human contact; no romance engulfs my life. And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm incredibly bitter and sarcastic. Believe me, you would be too if you were in my shoes.

I stand in the square with my acquaintance, Hephaestus. We have been called here to discuss a new law passed by the Capitol. A.K.A., our punishment for attempting to overtake the "superior government" that is the Capitol. "The beginning of a mortal Hell," Hephaestus calls it. I give him a faint smile.

The square gets crowded. I actually bother to look for my father in the flood of faces, and I see him flirting with the woman from the bakery, Cecilia. Isn't she married?

What a jackass.

It looks as if the entire population in our District has decided to show their faces. Then again, attendance is mandatory. Not showing up is punishable by death.

On stage, the Mayor begins to speak with a shaky voice. "Good morning, District 12 residents. A new law has been passed as a result of the Rebellion. I will now read it to you all." He now reaches into the pocket of his suit, and unfolds a letter. I can faintly detect the seal of Panem on the back. His hands tremble as he reads from the letter verbatim.

"Each District, excluding the Capitol itself, is required to send one boy and one girl to participate in the newly-annual Hunger Games. All children, ages 12 through 18, will have their names placed into a bowl for reaping. For each year he/she is eligible, he/she will have his or her name placed in one more time." He glances at the audience, then looks back down to read the paper once more.

"Each year, you are allowed to have your name placed in the reaping extra times in exchange for tesserae, extra food and oil." He shakily folds the letter back to its original state, and places it back into his pocket. "A Capitol representative, Themis Carlton, will now reap the names for this year's Hunger Games."

This is when chaos breaks out. Only people as brutal as the Capitol governors could come up with such a thing! I'm still fuzzy on what The Hunger Games actually are, but I have no doubt in my mind it will involve torture and some bloodshed for the entertainment of the citizens.

He steps out of the way for a bulky man with dark skin and dark eyes. He wears a dark suit and a purple tie. The man radiates pride, as if he were above the citizens of District 12.

It's people like this that I truly hate.

Themis clears his throat, adjusts his tie, and then begins to speak. When it is clear the chatter amongst the crowd isn't going to stop, a Peacekeeper fires a gun. That shuts us all up.

"We have two separate bowls; One for the girls, one for the boys. If you are between the ages of 12 and 18, your name has been placed in the respected bowl for the required number of times. Ladies first." Almost forgetting, he adds, "May the odds be ever in your favor." He puts his hand into the first bowl, trying to dig deep into it. When he is confident that he has chosen the right slip of paper, he pulls it out with the name of a girl doomed to the Hunger Games, something we are all yet to truly know what it is. I feel sorry for that person.

"Athena Cromwell."

Shit.

I force my legs forward, in direction of the stage. I glance at Hephaestus one last time, before the Peacekeepers drag me away. I can feel the eyes of everyone burning into me. Honestly, I think blacking out would be a better option than continuing to walk on. Of course, my body wouldn't allow it. So I walk on, trying to look brave and strong. I'm not sure if I'm succeeding, or epically failing, to be perfectly honest.

It feels like it takes a century to walk up there. But I am eventually greeted by the man that just screwed me over and is preparing me for this treachery. He shakes my hand, and bends down to whisper in my ear. "Miss Cromwell, you will be given more information about the Hunger Games on the train to the Capitol." I just nod and step back, almost hiding behind the man so the horrified faces would stop staring at me. The man digs into the other bowl, looking for the next victim. "And for our male tribute- Pallas Ottinger."

The boy looks about 16. He is strong, with tanned skin, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. His eyes do not waver from the stage or flinch as his name is called, and he walks to the stage and takes his place next to me. I do not know this boy, but I feel genuine sorrow for him as well.

Themis then dismisses the rest of District 12. "You may now return to your homes. You would do well to remember the dates of the letters sent to each of your homes." With that, the crowd scatters. I can hear the whispers of the little boys and girls who knew my name. Of course, the whispers fall nothing short of "I'm glad she was picked instead of me. I wonder what they'll make her do."

They return to their respected homes. We stand, waiting on instructions on what to do next.

**Question #3: Aren't you scared?** Hell yeah, I am.

Themis turns to Pallas and me. "Lucky for you, I'm going to be your mentor throughout the Games," he says, cheekily. "Both of you listen to what I say, and you'll survive longer in the arena."

"Arena? Mind explaining?" I say impatiently, crossing my arms.

"The Capitol has decided to throw 24 tributes into an arena and fight to the death for the entertainment of the Capitol viewers." As I said, our bloodshed for entertainment.

"Tributes?" Pallas asks.

"You two, and every other competitor in the Games." He replies. "You have been given time to train, of course. But before the Games, the thing I want you both to worry about is gaining sponsors. They're the ones that are going to buy food, medicines… basically everything you need in the arena. I control the flow of gifts," he then quickly adds, "You're lucky I was assigned your district. Most of the other mentors don't actually care about their tributes. But I do. I'm going to make one of you a Victor," he declares with pride.

"So, only one of 24 tributes can win?" I question. The whole concept is barbaric, and I find it a little scary. Leave it to the Capitol to come up with the idea. I'm honestly surprised this man cares enough to help. Of course, it is only to make him look better, if we would win. So, being my bitchy self, I find myself asking, "Why did you decide to throw all of this on us now, AFTER we've been picked?"

"So you can't go back and get someone different to take your place, Smartmouth. Any more questions?" That shut me up. Poor Pallas. He must be terrified of me. Not that it matters, he'll be dead in less than a month's time anyhow.

"Look, if either of you want to win this you have to do as I say, without so much complaint. You only have two options: Survive and win, or be an arrogant dumbass and die. Take your pick," Themis says smoothly. I look away, suddenly finding a little blade of grass to be interesting enough for me to stare at.

"Both of you have been allowed an hour to visit your friends and family for a goodbye at the train station. After that, we're off to the Capitol for training."

Some Peacekeepers guide us to the station. It is a tedious walk. I am forced to face the scenic District 12. Should I die, I will never see these sights again that I once enjoyed. Now, it makes me sad. I'm depressed enough as is. We pass by the bakery – where I recognize the Mellarks work. Then the meadow, separating District 12 from the ruins of District 13. The homes of little children I always saw run and play when I went fishing or hunting. Then finally, train tracks with a large building behind it. It may not compare to the fancy train stations I'm sure they have in wealthier places, but it suffices for our own needs, here at home.

It took 20 minutes total to reach the station. The Peacekeepers direct me into a private little area. It is a hell of a lot nicer than my home. There's a chandelier, and a soft plush carpet and velvet furniture. Velvet is definitely a luxury I never get to enjoy. I can't stop myself from running my hands back and forth over the stuff. What if I die? Not that it should matter. I have no reason to live. People wouldn't miss me.

But it would be nice to find that reason, before I'm in my grave.

I'm so consumed with thoughts that I almost don't hear the door open and see Hephaestus walk in slowly. I look up at him, as if asking silently why he bothered to show up.

"I consider you a friend," he says. "I just wanted you to know that." That statement completely takes me aback. A friend? He actually considers me a friend?

"Here, wear it to whatever hellhole they send you to. For me." He opens his hand to reveal a shiny necklace. The cord is black, and a silver owl hangs from it, with glistening ruby eyes. "I remember studying a place known as Ancient Greece. Athena was actually the name of the goddess of wisdom and battle in their culture. Her symbol is an owl. I figured it all made sense."

I slip the necklace over my head, letting the necklace fall just past my collarbone. I hold the owl in my hand. "Thank you. But how did you find it?"

"It's been in my family for generations. My mother gave me permission to give it to you. When you look down and see it, I want you to think of me. A friend. You're not completely antisocial and horrible as I know you consider yourself to be, Athena." I let him put a comforting arm around me. Something I normally wouldn't let somebody do. What scares me, is that I relaxed a little. It was nice knowing somebody actually gave a damn about me.

Well, I guess I've found my reason now.

There is no excuse for me to lose and die.

I have to win.

And I will.

I guess because nobody else was lined up at the door to see me, the Peacekeepers allowed Hephaestus to stay the full hour. Fine by me. We didn't talk after he gave me the necklace. He just engulfed me in his arms, and I allowed him to do it. It's frightening how easily I put down my guard for this boy. But it's so _nice_ having someone there…

"Hour's up. Time to go," the Peacekeepers say.

Hephaestus stands, and turns to face me, giving last minute advice. "Stay strong. Don't let people get to you. Don't let yourself get to you. You're too fragile behind that brick wall of yours. And when that wall comes tumbling down… you think of me, and everything I've told you today." He engulfs me in one last hug, kisses my forehead, and leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we have a day's journey to the Capitol. Why don't we make good use of the time and check out the competition, hm?" Themis says when we board the train. Obviously, that wasn't a suggestion; it was definitely a command. He doesn't rush over to the television set immediately, but he does stand between Pallas and me, allowing us to soak in the wonder that is a Capitol train. Everything in here is so extravagant. Even just the glass plate I see lying on the mahogany table puts my entire district to shame.

But I can't allow the Capitol to consume me with its beauty. I'm here to win for Hephaestus. I'm here to bring some sense of pride to my lowly district. I refuse to go down without a good, bloody fight.

I come back from my thoughts and take a seat on a plush armchair next to Themis. Then we are watching the Reaping of District 1. Their mayor gives the same speech about Panem, and then the "escort/mentor", as Themis calls it, picks the names. The only difference is that they actually explain the fact the Hunger Games is a fight to the death before names are picked. I scope out the Reaped children anyway.

I don't care about the names; I'm just looking at what I'll be dealing with. I'm expecting the toughest fighters to come from Districts 1, 2, and 4. Including my own, Training Centers were held in these Districts for the war effort against the Capitol, to prepare us for battle. Most of the children in all of these places have been put through some training and have some sort of an experience with weaponry and survival in general. I can tell who's been trained and who hasn't. When you go to be trained, you get a tattoo on your right arm of a line. Yes, a simple, straight line, running up the length of your arm. In this District, I see the girl has been trained, but the boy hasn't. I find her name is Aphrodite. I start making a mental list of tributes I need to watch for. Her name is definitely on the list.

In District 2, Ares Saumur is added to my list. He looks exceptionally dangerous, like a ruthless killing machine. None from Districts 3 or 4 look very tough. Nobody else really strikes out at me, to be honest, but I do think that somebody from 10 or 11 would be a good alliance, as they know about hunting and food. It may just be helpful.

I sneak a glance at Pallas' right arm. Yes, he's had training before. How come I've never noticed him? Interesting, I'll have to ask him about it later.

"So, what do you guys think of the competition?" Themis asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"The girl from 1, and the boy from 2, without a doubt. Nobody else looks tough, they all are scared," I reply. "But I guess we can't actually tell until we get into the Training Center in the Capitol or the arena." Themis nods in approval with my observation. While the subject is on my mind, I have the need to ask, "Are alliances allowed?"

"As far as I know, there aren't any rules in the arena. But I should warn you about the Gamemakers though, while I'm thinking about it," Themis answers.

"Gamemakers?" Pallas asks. The confusion is plainly written on both of our faces.

"They will be controlling the arena. They can kill you. They can help you survive. Change the weather, erupt a volcano, set the whole place on fire, create a new species of killer unicorns… you name it, and they can do it. They keep an eye on the tributes and keep things from boring the Capitol audience. They also will be issuing you your training scores." I nod in understanding.

Later on, Themis has a little too much wine and is escorted back to his compartment. I sit alone with Pallas, chewing on a roll. I am extremely tempted to question him about the tattoo, but I'm honestly afraid of talking to the boy. I don't want to get too attached, seeing I'd have to slit his throat later. But maybe if I can get some information, I could use it against him. I'm so conflicted in my mind I barely realize when he speaks to me.

"I see you've had training." His eyes don't waver from my right arm when he says it. I can't read him well. I come to the conclusion he's either genuinely wondering or he's figuring me out to use any information he gets against me, to scare me. I automatically assume the latter.

"5 years," I challenge.

"Same," he answers smoothly, eating another pork chop, and then sipping on his water.

Okay, new tactic. Make a friend, form an alliance. Small talk should help. He has experience with survival skills and weapons, so why not? Or am I crazy for doing this? We only figured out the truth behind the Hunger Games hours ago. I brush off the thought. I'm just a girl who wants to survive and win. I say, "Good thing. We actually stand a chance. I'm sorry for the others who have none." Maybe talking of our training can bring some connection, a sense of trust, even.

"No kidding. The girl from 7 looked horrified." He looks at me up and down, trying to analyze me and get inside my head. However, I don't let him. _Keep a poker face, Athen. _After 2 minutes of staring, he gives up trying to read me.

In order to break the awkward silence that follows our little staring contest, I ask, "How old are you again?"

"17, and you're only 15. I will admit, you seem a bit feisty for your age. It's almost frightening."

"Thank you," I respond proudly. He gives me a look clearly saying he is not impressed with me.

There goes my hope for an alliance. But who cares? I still have a week to get somebody on my side. Even then, I could easily live on my own. I have been for years. But then again, I didn't have 23 bloodthirsty children on my trail, either. Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of murdering anybody in that arena unless it's for defense. It isn't like I have no morals. This whole thing is so barbaric anyway… My trouble is the fact I'm getting so caught up in my own survival, I keep forgetting that all of this isn't even about surviving; just the entertainment of Capitol viewers. And this game hasn't even started yet! Oh, but it really has. They want me to worry. They want me to constantly plan what I'll be doing next week. They want me to turn into a paranoid killer. As long as I put on a nice, gory show in the process, who cares if I murder so many people along the way to glory? Who cares if I come out of the arena a mad, wild animal? Not the Capitol, that's for sure.

I give Pallas a quick "goodnight" and go straight to my compartment. I look down at Hephaestus' gift, still hanging from my neck. "_You're too fragile behind that brick wall of yours_," I hear him say in my head. "_And when that wall comes tumbling down, you think of me, and everything I've told you today."_ With those words ringing around in my head, I lie on the soft bed, and drift off to sleep.

When I awaken, I see that it is 8:30. A bit earlier than I usually wake up, might I say. I remind myself I actually got up at a good time, considering we will be arriving at the Capitol in a few hours. I slowly make my way to breakfast after changing into jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt that I found nicely folded on my nightstand this morning.

"Good morning there, Athena," Themis greets. Pallas refuses to even look at me. I don't even respond to Themis; I just grab a piece of toast and eat on it. The food here is so much better than at 12.

"I was just explaining to Pallas about the Cornucopia," Themis says. He obviously is trying to get me to talk. I'm still in my early-morning daze, so I don't bother putting up a fight.

"What is the Cornucopia?" I question.

"It holds all of the weapons and supplies you'll need in the arena. When you first rise up and go into the arena, all of the tributes will be gathered around it. Don't go for it though; they're trying to make you all fight. It's a bloodbath, I guess you could say. The most valuable weapons and supplies are in the center, and they decrease in value the further out they go. Just try to pick something on the outskirts, maybe a weapon or backpack or something. Just don't stay and fight the others for whatever is in the middle of it." I know for a fact I'll need to remember his advice later.

I don't flinch when Pallas stands and walks to gaze out of the window. Instead, I remain seated and converse with Themis about battle strategies, training, etc. It's when Pallas says my name 10 times trying to get my attention do I turn around. He points out the window.

_Damn._ That was my first thought. We definitely have reached the Capitol. There's no way any district could compare to this beauty. Shining buildings, colors I'd never even seen before, the lights that cover the city… Not even the ridiculous fashions these people wear could downgrade this… paradise.

"_No! These people made you come here to try and slaughter you!" _I mentally scream at myself. That's my second thought. _"Don't let them change you! Hephaestus wouldn't want that!"_

When did Hephaestus suddenly become so important? I guess it was when he said I was a friend. Why do I even care about that, though? I easily could have told him how he was no friend of mine, that I hated him. Why the hell did I let him see through me yesterday? I let the boy touch me! I accepted his gift! _"He's a friend to you as well,"_ I think. It's all been said and done. No turning back. I must accept the fact that I'm not alone anymore. I have a reason to bother trying. And if trying isn't good enough and I somehow die, at least one person would miss me. He's why I've been planning out my survival anyway.

I then come back to reality. I figured that getting sponsors was my biggest goal for the next week. I come to the window and see where the Capitol citizens are going mad outside the train, hoping to get a glance at the incoming tributes. I do something completely out of my character, and give them a mischievous smile. It amazes me that the littlest things I do for these people have such a massive effect. They start cheering my district number. "12! 12!" This is the only thing I can hear right now. I blow a kiss to the crowd, and move out of sight.

"It seems we are here. The Peacekeepers will direct you to your stylist. Tonight is the Chariot Rides, the opening ceremony of the Hunger Games. You have to make an impression on these people! They can buy you life!" Themis exclaims. The guards take me away. If I had known the pain of getting every last hair on my body plucked, aside from what's on my head, I would have definitely put up a struggle.

"My name is Dionysus. I'll be your stylist." I feel extremely nervous as he scans my body up and down. I want to cover myself up, but I can't without being forced to take it off again. So, I let him do his job.

"I'm here to help you find an angle at which you can attract the Capitol citizens. Mind you, the Chariot outfits also need to be somehow related to your district," Dionysus begins. "So, here is what I'm thinking- Tributes in Black." It takes me a minute to realize that it's a play on some old American movies. "They will all love it! The black represents the coal, but you'll look tough and dangerous at the same time. I heard the threats you gave to my team when they waxed your legs… I think it fits you well…" He trails off. I don't say a word, I just allow him to return to reality when he wants to. I'm not here to keep my stylists in line. I'm here to be memorable. When he snaps out of it, he quickly shows me my Chariot outfit. Key word being outfit; I don't see how it could be called a costume. It's better than being dressed up like a coal miner, so I don't complain. But I do think it'll do the job of making me attractive and dangerous.

The outfit is entirely black. There are tight-fitting leather jeans and a lacy tank top. I find military boots that come up about mid-calf. I was also surprised to find leather gloves with the fingers cut out. What a shame, somebody from home could have used those. He says that I will be wearing my owl necklace as well. "You are Athena, after all," he says dreamily. "The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." I think he may have had a little too much alcohol. By the time I'm in my outfit, my red hair is in a simple braid down my back, and I have dark make-up on that is supposed to bring out my eyes. I'm then given a belt, with a pick axe. I look at Dionysus questioningly. "Coal miner belt, they use these tools. The axe just adds to the fact that 'lethal' is radiating off of you." I'll be the first to admit it- I feel sexy wearing this.

When everything is said and done, I join up with Pallas where our chariot awaits. He looks just as menacing as I do, in basically the same outfit; aside for he wears a black t-shirt. When I look at the other tributes, they look scared. I know for a fact we won't be the most notable tributes out there, but we are definitely close to the top. I take a minute to admire the pitch-black horses that will be guiding our chariot. Honestly, they're beautiful creatures.

And that's when I notice a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

It's the boy from District 2.

Ares.

I glare back, trying to put on the most tough-looking face I can muster. I know I've succeeded when he looks me up and down, and then turns his attention to the other tribute from his District.

"Don't let him get to you." I turn and face Pallas.

"Wouldn't even consider it," I reply, with a smirk plastered to my face.

"You look good, you know. I certainly wouldn't mess with you." I try to read Pallas, to detect any sarcasm in his voice. I eventually decide there wasn't any, so I say my thanks, and get on the chariot.

Then I hear a cannon fire, and the young voice that is President Snow.

"Let the opening ceremony for the Hunger Games begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter #3 of my story. Please PLEEEEEASE review! I need to know how I'm doing! I noticed people have been reading it, BUT NO REVIEWS YET! . Every time you don't review, I kill a fluffy kitten. Don't let Mr. Squiggles be the next victim!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, just the characters and plot of this story.**

"Don't let me fall out of this stupid thing," I say to Pallas.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He firmly grasps my hand. I look at his fairly large hand hold my small, skinny pale one, and glance back up into his eyes. They hold sorrow. "I'm sorry for being rude to you last night."

"I don't blame you." Why the hell are we even talking? Too bad he never gets the chance to reply; our chariot is pulled forward, as if ending the conversation, and pulls into the City Circle. Thousands of Capitol citizens plague the streets. Dionysus must have done a good job; as soon as we are spotted, people become amazed with us. "The dangerous ones from 12!" I hear someone say. "They look good," says another dreamily. Even the other tributes stare. They all have costumes relating to their districts, but they don't seem to make as good of an impression as us. District 1 looks amazing. The girl, Aphrodite, looks enchanting in her dress of diamonds. District 3 looks good as well, illuminated in green and black jumpsuits. However, District 1 definitely had the best outfits.

As we roll farther onto the street, I give a small smile to the crowd. They love the fact Pallas and I are holding hands. One throws a rose at us, and I catch it. I blow a kiss in the general direction of the rose thrower. This becomes a cycle. Smile, rose, kiss. Smile, rose, kiss. By the time we are done circling, I'm sore from the over use of my facial muscles.

President Snow goes into a speech about Panem and all the bullshit that forced me to be here tonight, how we rebelled against "a shining city that did nothing to deserve it." I tune out. Pallas has to shake me when we are allowed off of our chariots and allowed to rest for the night, because I'm so far gone. When we go into the Training Center, I'm exhausted as I ride up to the 12th floor with Pallas. All is silent between us until he says, "Maybe one of us actually has a shot at winning this thing."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact the Capitol loved us," he says simply. He's right, and we both know it.

"Not as much as One," I answer instead.

"That doesn't change the fact they like us. That gives us a huge advantage, Athena!" he exclaims. The boy has a good point. I nod. When it becomes obvious enough to him that I'm tired and don't really care at the moment, he walks me to my room. How he knows his way around this classy floor, I don't know. I just follow closely behind. He opens the door and I collapse on the bed, slowly drifting into the realms of sleep. My mind may be foggy, but I'm aware when he takes off my boots for me, puts a blanket over me, and moves my hair out of my face. He stares at me for a while, his eyes full of admiration. Pallas seems to snap out of his trance, and leaves the room without a word. I close my eyes and dream of a better place, one where the Hunger Games no longer exist.

It is the next day, and I am about to go to Training on the bottom floor. My hair is in a braid down my back, with no red strand of hair out of place. I'm not nervous facing the other tributes face-to-face, just being watched the whole time by the Gamemakers is unnerving. When Pallas and I walk in, the only Districts here are 2 and 10. I find Ares staring at me. Instead of trying to scare him off, I do my best to ignore it. I try not make eye contact with anyone, in fact. I can't help but notice the girl from 11 is looking at me. Like I said, I just ignore it.

When the other Districts arrive we are released to the various stations, I make my way to the plant identification section. I can deal with weapons later. I'm good with most, especially knives and swords. After an hour, I can pass the test 100% without blinking an eye. I remember Themis lecturing Pallas and I this morning. Learn something handy, like knot tying or fire starting. They can be just as important as knowing how to use a weapon.

The plants are easy enough. I make my way to the camouflage section, which nobody currently occupies. I'm getting the impression these survival stations aren't going to be the hotspot in the Games. But I did learn one thing in this camouflage section though: If the arena has no weaponry to defend myself nor places to hide, I'm a goner. I'm horrible at this. It takes me three hours to paint my arm into dirt and make it look half decent. I'll definitely be spending time here the next few days to try and improve my skills. When we are finally called for lunch, I grab my food and sit with Pallas. As I munch on my apple, we make small talk of the skills we learned today.

"I finally can use a bow and arrow and hit a target," Pallas says. "In the leg or arm, at least." I laugh to myself. I'm trying not to draw attention, as most of the other tributes are either silent or still getting food. Some are talking with their District partners. Otherwise, the room is fairly silent.

"I learned I can't even make my arm look like a pile of dirt," I boast. We're both laughing aloud now. I enjoy having somebody to laugh with.

Is it bad I'm speaking with Pallas as a friend? If we become allies and manage to become the last two in the arena... well, how are we supposed to figure out who goes home? Screw it. I'll cross that bridge when I have to. I should just enjoy now. Have a good laugh while I can. It's nice having a friend. Why was I so antisocial before? Doesn't matter, too late now. I can't go back, no matter how much I want to.

My thoughts are interrupted when a girl clears her throat. She's from 10, I think. "Mind if I sit here?" she asks, shyly. She's a skinny, tall girl, around 13 or 14. Her hair is straight and blonde, and it flows down to the middle of her back. What strikes me the most, however, is her ocean blue eyes.

"Sure, take a seat next to me," Pallas says generously. The girl sits down slowly, a small smile plaguing on her face. She must be as antisocial as I was. I bet she saw us laughing and needed some companionship. She reminds me so much of myself. "What's your name?" Pallas asks.

"Artemis, from 10. And yourselves?" The girl seems so innocent and scared.

"I'm Athena, and this is Pallas. We're from 12," I reply.

"Coal mining, huh?" Artemis says. This starts a whole line of conversations. We spend the next half hour talking about our homes. I feel a lot more comfortable with Artemis. I may just have another ally on my side. She seems to warm up to us and relax. By the time our lunch is over, I'm sad that I have to leave my seat and the conversations. Well, we still can talk during Training.

We stick together throughout the rest of the evening. I learn some advanced snares, which will help catch not only game, but enemy tributes as well. I can start a fire easily now. The last station I was working at was the camo, but I still can't seem to make my arm the color of dirt. For a girl about to be sent to slaughter, I had a decent day with company.

We finally were able to get on the elevator. When we were on the 10th floor, we waved goodbye to Artemis. We sure laughed a lot for people who were about to go kill each other. But let's not focus on the negatives.

"I like her!" Pallas says. "I think that between the three of us, we could be a pretty good alliance."

"We could," I agree. "We'll talk about it tommorrow. Right now though, I'm tired and in dire need of sleep."

"Goodnight, Athena." And with that, we our seperate ways, to our rooms.

The next day in Training, I begin working with weapons. Knives are still my best; I can hit any target dead center without a second thought. I'm getting better with swords, as well. I'm grateful for the training I had in District 12 with stuff like this, it really came handy. It gave me a starting point of where I need to work at and get better. I return back to the knives station to work with the moving dummies.

I steal a glance at Pallas, over in the axe station. It's scary how good he is; he can easily slice the heads off of dummies. If they were real people, they'd definitely be goners.

Artemis is at the archery station. These clearly are not her first lessons with a bow and arrow. If she could get her hands on the weapon in the arena, she could shoot us all one by one without blinking an eye. She has a real shot at winning.

"Show me what you can do, Princess." I jump, and quickly face those blue eyes that have been stalking me for the past few days.

"What do you want, Ares?"

"Did I stutter? I just told you what I wanted. Throw some knives," he says impatiently. I ignore my gut feeling to walk away and send the knives straight into the hearts and skulls of the moving dummies. This is too easy for me.

"You're good, Princess." With that, I put my knives back and walk to the archery station, over to Artemis. She is shooting a moving dummy. Artemis doesn't notice me, thankfully, so I get to watch her send the arrow flying into the heart of her dummy. She looks up at me as she is preparing another arrow.

"Hey. What was that about?" Her eyes flicker to Ares, who is now throwing the knives. He is only able to hit the arm of the dummy.

"You saw that?"

"The whole room saw you. You're good." She shoots another arrow. It lands barely to the left of the first.

"Thanks..." I drift off. I figure I may as well practice with a bow and arrows while I'm here. I pick up a silver one. When I shoot, the arrow lands in the dummy's neck. Maybe fatal, but not good enough if I'm trying to kill someone instantly. Good enough, however, if I'm trying to hold them off. I can tell Artemis is holding back a laugh.

"What?" I question. "I'm well aware I'm not fantastic with a bow and arrow. That's why I'm here, to get better." With that, we both laugh and make our way to lunch. When the three of us sit down, I think I should bring it up with the two of them while the subject is on my mind.

I ask quietly so the tributes don't overhear us. "Why don't us three become an alliance in the arena? We can keep each other alive."

"I think it's a good idea," Artemis says. Pallas agrees, but he seems to have something on his mind. I'll ask him about it later. The rest of the day goes by swiftly. That night, I fall into a deep sleep before my head lands on the pillow.

The third day of Training goes by quickly. I know Ares has his eye on me. Why, I'm not sure. I just make my way from station to station. I first make another attempt to paint my arm. Yet again, I failed. Miserably. I'm going to have to accept my death blow if camoflauge is my only hope for protection. I learn another advanced snare and practice with axes. Hopefully, I won't be stuck with one in the arena. I'm definitely a goner if I am. I get better with a bow and arrow as well; I can hit the heart with little trouble, but knives are still my best. I'm still perfect with plants. All in all, my day isn't interesting until that evening at dinner with Themis, Pallas, and all the stylists. The stylists, though, left dinner early to work on our interview clothes. Now it's just the three of us.

"I know we haven't spoken much about strategies to use in the Games," Themis begins. "So I want to speak with you both about alliances. I know you've both become fond with the girl from 10, am I correct?" Pallas and I nod. "Have you thought about forming one with her?"

"Already have," Pallas says. Something is going on in his head, and believe me, I'm going to find out what it is.

"Good. Now, what do you both plan on doing for the Gamemakers tomorrow?"

Wow. I honestly haven't given much thought into that. I need a high score, so I can get more sponsors. Themis already explained we had some in line after our chariot ride, but we need more, regardless.

"I figured I could throw some knives, that's what I'm best at as far as weapons go," I tell him. Themis nods and turns his attention to Pallas.

"Axes are my best."

"Fantastic! You're both set then. As far as interview strategies go, we already have them. Your stylists gave us something to work with."

"Interview strategies?" I ask.

"How you're going to amaze the Capitol audience. What makes you stand out, and gains you sponsors. Both of you already have a 'dangerous' appeal stamped to your foreheads." I nod, and finish stuffing myself. I'll need the weight in the arena if I don't want to starve.

After dinner, I knock on his door, and he doesn't take but 5 seconds to answer me. "What is it, Athena?"

"Do you not want an alliance with Artemis or me? You seemed kinda funny when we spoke about it earlier."

"I do, I'm just nervous. Doesn't the fact we're going to be caged like animals in a fight to the death for the entertainment of these people bother you?" Pallas looks horrified. Bags have started growing under his eyes, and he's starting to look deathly pale. The nerves are seriously getting to him. Not that I can say much, they're starting to get to me as well. I've started sleeping longer and longer, and I'm getting pale too. I've been doing my best to not think about the Games, coming up in less than 3 days, and the fact I may just die.

"I've been doing my best to not think about it," I answer honestly. That's when he pulls me into his room, and quickly shuts the door behind him, locking it. The room looks like an exact replica of mine, filled with plush carpet, velvet blankets, and a view of the Capitol. Pallas sits on the foot of the bed, and motions for me to do the same. I'm not sure what's gotten into him, but the second I sit down, he pours his heart out to me.

"I'm terrified of this game! I don't want to die! I'm not ready to lose you, or Artemis... I know I've only known you both for a few days... but you're both good company, good friends..." he trails off. A tear rolls down his face. When more start filling his eyes, I just held him in my arms, and let him cry into my shirt as if he were a small child. I'm not the best at comforting people, but I'm sure I'm doing it right. The tears stop after a few minutes, and the poker-faced Pallas I knew before comes back, he's just speechless.

"I have a friend back home. And right before we got on the train, he told me to not let myself get to my head, to overthink things in other words. To not let anyone else get to me. I want you to take his advice, and stay strong," I tell him, looking him dead in the eyes. "For me."

It seems to take him a moment to find his voice, but he answers, "I will." I give him a comforting smile.

"Are you okay now?" I ask. I let him out of my embrace, and I rub his back comfortingly.

"Tons," he embraces me again in another hug. "Thank you."

"No problem." When it's time to let go, I smile at him one last time and leave him to his thoughts.

When I get back to my room, I lay down and try to find sleep, but it flees from me. I'm left thinking about what just happened tonight. Pallas really opened up to me, like a friend. In return, I comforted him, like a friend. He said he didn't want to lose me. I don't want to lose him either. Same for Artemis.

I suppose that's two more reasons to try and survive longer, not that winning for them would help, in my case. But it's still nice being given more reasons.

I rub my thumb over my owl, and slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! NO REVIEWS YET! I had to kill Mr. Squiggles! Poor little Einstein Fluffykins is next on my hit list! I would like to thank the one that put my story on their story alerts though, you know who you are. This chapter is a heck of a lot shorter than usual, about 800 words shorter to be exact, but I think I ended it in a good place. I'm hoping that when she makes it into the arena they'll be longer, though. Usually I try to make them around 2,500 words. Anyway, enjoy it! Please review for the sake of Einstein Fluffykins!**

Whatever had gotten over Pallas last night was wiped clean today; he seemed perfectly normal. I'm surprised, as we get to show off to the Gamemakers today and receive a training score. I was honestly expecting some sort of mental breakdown from him today. After seeing him so vulnerable and scared last night, I can't get the image of him weeping into my shirt out of my head. It reminded me of a small child crying into his mother's shirt because he hurt himself. Except this time:

1. I'm not his mother.

2. He's 16.

3. He was crying because he wasn't ready to accept his inevitable death.

Not that I can criticize, I technically haven't accepted mine either. I had originally planned on going home, no questions asked, end of story. With Pallas and Artemis in the picture, I'm not so sure anymore. I would hate having to live with the guilt that I murdered them. Or anyone, as a matter of fact. I would have to end an innocent life, someone who was just another pawn in this game of survival. A victim, much like myself. Someone with family, friends, maybe a special someone waiting for them at home. I'd go insane.

But that's what they all want, what they're waiting for. By they, I mean every rotten soul living in the Capitol.

Maybe somebody else will get to my friends before I have to.

"Aphrodite Saumner, District 1." All of the tributes are now sitting in a room, just outside of the Training area. They are starting to call us in there. I watch Aphrodite as she takes a deep breath, stands, and walks into the room with the Gamemakers, head held high. I've seen her use swords in training, she's fantastic. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll earn a 9 or 10, at the very least.

"Are you nervous, Athena?" Artemis' question startles me, so I stare at her.

"What?" I ask stupidly. She just laughs and repeats her question.

"Are you nervous? Though I'm pretty sure the answer is yes." She giggles a little.

"Oh. Kinda. I know what I'm planning on doing. I just don't think they'll pay much attention to me. They'll probably get bored considering the other number of tributes they would see before me." The conversation is dropped, and the room stays silent for what seems like eternity. I keep my eyes trained to the floor.

The tributes never stay in the Gamemaker's room longer than 10 minutes. So, by the time Artemis is called, we've been waiting for over an hour. It only takes another 20 minutes before Apollo and

Hestia, District 11's tributes, are called. I'm on deck.

"You'll do good, you know," Pallas says, right before I'm called up. "Good luck."

What he did next surprised me completely.

He reached over to me, inching closer and closer. I thought he was going to whisper something in my ear, so I turned my head. Except he didn't-he gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. His lips lingered there for only a moment, and he hesitantly scooted back into his original place.

I stand and rush out of the room before my face starts to resemble a tomato. "Good luck yourself," I call out right before I leave him alone to await his turn.

Damn. Why would he do that? Isn't he afraid I may slit his throat in his sleep or something? Of course, I never actually would. Not that it matters, this is the Hunger Games. We're supposed to be fighting to the death, so it is a plausible idea on his part. But that doesn't explain why he did it.

_He likes you, _I think. The very idea! In only a few short days? Maybe he noticed me before the Games, in training against the Capitol or something...

This is ridiculous!

"Ahem, Miss Cromwell? Are you still with us?" The voice chuckles. I look up, and see the Gamemakers watching me, laughing. I must have looked like a complete idiot standing there, lost in thought.

"Yes. Sorry." I stride to where the beautiful Capitol knives await me on a rack across the room, each arranged carefully by the size. I run my thumb slowly over one of the knives, leaving a small cut. I snatch the weapon up, as well as a few others, and walk to where the moving dummies are located. At first they sit there, but they suddenly become alive and move back and forth in quickly. There are 5 total. In one swift, fluid motion, I take them all down, sending my knives flying straight through each and every heart. This has the Gamemaker's attention, and I watch them nod in approval. For living in a shitty District, I'm good with weaponry. I seize my knives from the dummies, placing them back on their respected rack. I turn back to the Gamemakers, to see if they want more.

"What other weapons are you good with?" A blue-haired woman asks. The others are gradually losing interest, as the lamb chops have just arrived, waiting to be consumed on their silver plates.

"Swords come second to knives. I can use a bow and arrows fairly good as well," I reply. I make a point to keep to myself that with any other weapon, I'm just about hopeless. I've had practice with all of them, of course, but I'm not nearly fluent with them like I am a polished, sharpened knife.

"Very well. Care to show us?" the woman says again. In response, I make my way to the bows and arrows. I pick up a light bow and an arrow laying beside it. I give a glance at the dummy, and prepare myself to shoot. I focus on the neck, where if it were an actual person, it would hit a major artery, leaving the person to bleed to death. However, when I shoot, the arrow actually lands in the heart. Dead center. This definitely makes me look a lot better than I actually am, and I'm grateful. The Gamemakers look very impressed with my archery skills.

"Very nice, Miss Cromwell! And what about other survival skills? Camo, plant identification, snare construction... what can you do?"

"Plant identification and snares I'm best with." I don't even respond to the camouflage suggestion. I'm here to make myself look good, not rant about the things I'm horrible at doing. The woman writes all of this down on the clipboard in front of her. She doesn't even bother looking up when I'm dismissed.

"Very well. You may leave." I don't give the Gamemakers a second glance as I step onto the elevator, and press the button that will lead me to my floor. I barely get a glimpse of Pallas entering the room before I'm whisked away to the top floor.

Thinking back to my Gamemaker session, I get the impression they aren't so- involved- with the skills of their tributes. The woman asked me about mine and gave me praise when I showed them to her. That's good though, that they took an interest to me. That means that they want to see me survive longer. That means I have an even better shot at winning. I smile, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world, knowing how well I did.

"I see the private session went smoothly, eh?" The voice startles me, but when I turn around, it's only Themis.

I want to jump up and down in glee, the Gamemakers didn't meet my expectations at all. I want to tell him how I thought they'd quickly get bored with me, but they didn't. They noticed me. Instead, though, I just say, "They seemed impressed."

"I guess we'll find out tonight, Cromwell." He gives me a smirk and leaves the room. I go find my own room as well. I shut the door behind me, take off my shoes, and take a short nap before dinner.

Dinner that night goes by swiftly. Maybe it's the excitement of seeing our scores, or the nervousness of seeing Pallas after the kiss. I'm not sure. All I know is that right now, we are all eagerly waiting by the TV for our scores to show. Themis explains the scores are 1-12, 1 being the worst, 12 being the best you can get. He says it's used as a tool by the mentors and Capitol gamblers to give some kind of idea on how well their tributes will survive in the arena.

I see Aphrodite's picture flash with a 9 underneath it. Ares has a 10. A girl from 7 come up on the screen, Hera, I think her name is. She gets a 9. Artemis has an 8. The tributes from 11 have their scores shown, and mine is coming up next.

My picture flashes. I'm about to jump out of my seat.

10 is displayed underneath it.

A 10! I have the best score from all the tributes! Well, the same as Ares, but a good score all the same! I get congrats and pats on the back from my team.

"I told you that you'd do good," Pallas tells me, smiling.

"I never said I wouldn't," I respond, teasingly. I continue to watch the TV and see Pallas's image shown and a 9 underneath. "Looks like you did good too." He sees his own score and smiles.

"Perfect!" Themis praises. "What a good way to start off the Games!" He claps his hands together. "You both will have tons of sponsors lined up!"

What Themis fails to realize, however, is that I'm no longer listening to his words. I'm not paying attention to anyone, as a matter of fact. I'm gazing in wonder at Pallas. Why haven't I noticed how handsome he is before? His dark green eyes, with little specks of flickering gold... perfectly shaped cheekbones... the dirty blonde hair falling perfectly on his forehead... oh, and that beautiful smile of his, even if we are about to be thrown into hell in two days...

What has gotten into me?

No! This is wrong! I'm not supposed to like him! Friendship is one thing, but romantic feelings... no! I can't deal with that! When did this happen? When he kissed my cheek? That was probably nothing, anyway...

Thankfully, nobody notices the war going on in my mind, so they don't bother looking up when I run off to my room. I shut the door behind me and lock it, so nobody can come in and disturb me. I pace around my room, trying to calm down. The whole situation has suddenly gotten overwhelming. I'll be in the arena in less than two days. I may die in a few days. I can become a psychotic killer in less than a week. What the hell am I supposed to do? I've got two friends on the line here. I can't just suddenly become the loner and tell them I never want to see their faces again. I'd go crazy from the guilt and loneliness. I've dealt with it my whole life, though... I'm sure I could push through it...

I can't forget my friend back home that gave me the owl necklace, either. My only visitor before I left the sanctuary I know to be District 12.

_Stay strong. Don't let them get to you._

I rub the owl, just like I do every night when I try to fall asleep. I even bring it to my lips and kiss it softly, before letting it fall down my neck once again. His words ring around in my head until I find myself whispering in the dark, "I won't, Hephaestus. I promise."

**How sweet, he kissed her cheek and she went on the verge of a breakdown! Please review! Don't make me kill another kitten!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I've gotten a couple of reviews, so Einstein Fluffykins was saved. I want more, though! I need to know how I'm doing with this. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, just my characters and plot.**

"Sit up straight, dammit! It's not that difficult of a task!" I have been practicing for my interviews for the past 3 hours. I have my approach to the audience down, I'm supposed to be the "sexy, feisty girl from District 12". According to Themis, it's the actual appearance that troubles me. I've been barked at constantly by this man to smirk more, not play with my hair, cross my legs, use more hand gestures in conversation... Somewhere between to not play with my hair and cross my legs, Themis had some wine and is now drunk. This makes him 20 times more unbearable than before. When he starts asking me more questions, I make an attempt at straightening myself up, but quickly forget my task around the fourth question and fail.

"That's it! I give up! You're hopeless at this!" Themis stands up and storms out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I'm so enraged, I take my heels for practicing off and throw them off the balcony outside my room. I watch it as it lands on the street with a thud. A Capitol citizen can steal them for all I care. I slouch back on my bed, trying to calm myself down when I hear the door slowly open. At first, I think it's Themis, and I'm ready to throw the lamp sitting beside me at his head. I set it back down when I realize it's only Pallas checking on me.

"Hey there..." he begins. "Themis kinda stormed through the kitchen and went on a rant about how horrible you are." He slowly walks in and shuts the door behind him. I plop down at the foot of my bed. "You okay?"

"Peachy," I reply, still irritated. With his presence, I feel my muscles relax and my tension ease itself away. Pallas sits down beside me, and takes my hand and rests it between his. I think back to that soft kiss on my cheek from yesterday, and feel my cheeks turn a shade of red. He slowly brings my hand up to his lips, and kisses it gently. When he looks at me straight in the eye, I'm fighting the urge to lean in and kiss him. So, instead, I ask, "Why did you kiss my cheek yesterday?"

"I like you," he leans in and kisses my cheek again. His lips linger there longer today than yesterday. He whispers in my ear, "And I'll be happy to kiss you more whenever you'd like it." That does it for me. I hold his face in my hands, and get lost momentarily in his beautiful green eyes. His eyes drift down and land on my lips. I pull him closer until his lips meet mine, igniting this strange spark I've never had the pleasure of feeling before. His lips are soft and warm, with the faint taste of vanilla. I close my eyes and forget about the rest of the world. Right now, all that matters is this sweet boy giving me my first kiss, my first sense of love. I only pull away when I have to get some air. Even then, I hold his face close. I tell him exactly what's on my mind.

"This will never work between us, you know."

"That doesn't mean we can't make the most out of the time we have now, together. Even in the arena, I'm going to find you. And I promise, I'll love and protect you with every ounce of strength I have. Not that you need it," he chuckles and leans in for another kiss. This one is just as soft, but lasts for only a second. I won't lie now, I've become smitten with this boy in a matter of days. I'm so glad that this happened, though. At least I am right now. Love is something everyone should experience before death. Thanks to Pallas, if I do, I would at least have a small taste of it. "We have to go, Athena. The interviews are in two hours, and we need to get ready." I hesitate, but I let my arms drop back to my side. He kisses my forehead before he stands. "I'll see you later."

"Later, then," I say. He gives me a wink and walks out of my room, closing the door lightly behind him. I can't imagine how red my face must be at the moment. I smile to myself as I strip off my clothing, putting on the plush robe hanging in my bathroom. While I'm still in a good mood, I should at least save my stylists some trouble.

Around an hour and a half later, I'm in my room, being given the final touches of make-up. My dress is already on, hair finished as well. When he stands back and smirks, I know Dionysus is satisfied with his handiwork. He takes my hand and leads me to the mirror, so I can gaze upon whatever masterpiece he's come up with to show the Capitol tonight.

The dress comes up to about mid-thigh and is tight fitting. The bottom layer is an ivory green, the top a black lace. The straps and belt on my torso are a black velvet material. Thankfully, it's not horribly revealing. My hair has been done in what Themis calls a "fishtail braid", which runs down my back. My make-up only consists of gold eyeshadow, which is supposed to bring out the green of my eyes and bright red lipstick. My face is already generally clear of acne, so no concealer or anything. Dionysus lets me wear my owl, so people can recognize me in the arena tomorrow. After debating for a few minutes, I decide that I like it.

"Thanks, Dionysus," I give him a faint smile.

"It's my job to make you pretty, Athena. No need for thanks," He smooths out a ruffle in my dress. "Just remember, head high and smiles. You're supposed to look feisty and dangerous. Oh, and don't forget these." He quickly hands me some ivory green flats. I slip them on my feet.

"Got it." He lets me go, and I meet up with Themis to go to the Circle. Themis is wearing his classic all-black jeans and button up. His eyes roam up and down at me, and he looks impressed. He gives his compliments to Dionysus, and he leads me to the elevator.

"Nyx, which is Pallas's stylist, already took him to the City Circle. We'll meet up with him there," he tells me, pushing the elevator button that takes us down. We walk the short distance to the front of Snow's mansion, where Gaius Flickerman awaits us. By the time we get there, the anthem that begins the interviews plays. Aphrodite is soon called up, and she definitely is sexy with the revealing dress she wears. I notice that Gaius is good with interviews and making tributes look a lot better than they really are. I feel the nerves start taking over me.

"You're going to be fine. At least you aren't dead last." I jump a little at the voice, and see Pallas behind me. He is wearing a very dark blue suit, and honestly, it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Maybe it's just that kiss earlier that has me smitten, but he does look good. He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. I take a deep breath, and try to calm myself down. When focusing on Pallas doesn't help, I turn my attention to the interviews. Ares is on right now.

"So, tell us, Ares. Is there anything special hidden up your sleeve?" Gaius asks with exaggerated curiosity. The Capitol citizens cheer on Ares to tell them the big secret.

"Not necessarily, Gaius. Maybe an alliance, if she says yes, that is," Ares replies.

"She?" Gaius gives the audience a shocked face. "Can you tell us who the girl is?"

"Oh, yes. The girl from 12, Athena Cromwell." What the hell? He wants an alliance with me?

"Why her, of all the tributes?" Gaius questions.

"I watched her in training. She's too talented and clever to be killed. But, it was her training score that did it for me. After all, it was a 10, the same as mine. If she can get the same score as me, I know she's good and can help me win this." This jackass is so cocky. I glance behind my shoulder at Pallas, who still has my hand, but he looks indifferent. I just turn my attention back to the interviews.

"Well, I'm sure we're all wishing the best of luck to you," Gaius says, standing, dragging Ares alongside him. He takes his hand and throws it in the air. "And this, ladies and gentlemen, is Ares Saumur!" The crowd goes wild for this boy. He's definitely going to get good sponsors.

The rest of the interviews fly by. I see Hera, the sly girl. Artemis soon is called to the stage, and plays the cute, innocent girl. When Gaius questions her about her friendship with Pallas and I, she gets a bit too shy and the interview is ended. Before I know it, I'm on deck.

"You're going to do fine, Athena. You're going to get all of these great sponsors and win over the crowd," Pallas says, straightening out my dress.

"I know," I say. Pallas smiles, and shoos me to the stage. Gaius must have just called me up, the stage directors are leading me up as well. I smile at Pallas one last time, and sit in the chair next to Gaius, making a note to cross my legs and smile a bit. The Capitol citizens are going wild over me.

"So Athena, good job on your score in training," Gaius compliments. "It seems that one of our other tributes noticed you."

"I know. And I'm glad he did," I say slyly.

"Care to respond to Mr. Saumur?"

"Sorry, but that's a private matter. You'll all just have to wait until the Games and see for yourselves." I can almost hear Themis's voice in my head, praising me. Good job, Athena. Leave them wanting more.

"Ooh! A mystery. Well, then tell us. Is there anyone special waiting at home?" He raises his eyebrow, and the Capitol citizens begin cheering me on. Good then, I'm winning them over.

"I have a special friend waiting for me to come home. And if he's watching this right now, I'd like to tell him that I'm going to do my best to get as far as I can and win this. No, I will win," I smile, hoping I'm not giving away how conflicted I am about Artemis and Pallas. I'm sure they both know I'm bluffing, that I'd never harm them. My statement makes the crowd go ballistic, though. They like my feisty appeal.

"What about your friends, Artemis and Pallas? I've been told you three have been close the past few days." Damn. I didn't think he'd bring them up. How'd he know about them anyway...?

"You're right. And I promise to protect them in every single way I can," I simply state. Again, the crowd cheers for my loyalty to my two friends.

"Well, the best of luck to you, dear Athena." He pulls me up the same way he did Ares, and raises my hand up high. "Athena Cromwell of District 12, everybody!" The crowd loves me. I'm sure I'll have plenty of sponsors. It wasn't all that hard, either. They're all so easy to sway in my favor. Gaius kisses my hand before releasing me to Themis waiting offstage. He looks satisfied with me.

"Good job. Not as feisty as I was hoping, but definitely a job well done. You won over the crowd, you should have no problem concerning sponsors." By the time he finishes the sentence, Pallas is already on the stage, beginning his interview. He's very good with his words. It's entertaining to watch them feed off of each other, making one another look better. I can already tell Pallas will have no problem swaying the audience.

"So, Pallas, how do you like our city so far? Is it better than District 12?" Gaius asks, leaning back in his chair.

"It's not home, but the food's fantastic, and that's good enough for me," he answers smoothly. Pallas leans back in his own chair, rubbing his stomach, like one would after a large meal. The crowd laughs loudly for him, as well as Gaius.

"I personally think the rum cake is the best," Gaius says in a conversational tone.

"Oh yes, definitely." The interviewer laughs.

"So, what are you most nervous about tomorrow?" He asks. Pallas leans forward a moment, and becomes serious again.

"That somebody will get to Artemis or Athena and hurt them, before I can protect them. They've both been good friends to me this past week," he says, looking at the floor now, getting lost in his thoughts.

"You know, I saw you holding hands with Athena backstage earlier. Something going on there?" He wiggles his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood. Pallas seems to catch on and goes along with it.

"You'll get it tomorrow in the arena. Don't worry," Pallas responds, laughing. I'm so glad he didn't share with the world what happened earlier. It seems awkward, the Capitol trying to pry into our personal lives.

"Aha! Well ladies and gentlemen, looks like there's a little romance blossoming here! You do find love in the strangest of places!" Gaius stands, and motions for Pallas to do the same. He gestures to the District 12 tribute to do the same and says, "From District 12, Pallas Ottinger!"

The audience loves him, they all scream and cheer his name. I look up at Themis, and he looks very happy about the result of his interview. When Pallas comes and greets us, he gets much praise from Themis, and honestly, he seems to relish it. I'm a little caught off guard when he finds my hand and gives it a squeeze, followed by a toothy smile. Themis notices, and says, "The audience was eating up the whole thing between you two. You both could use that to your advantage."

"Exactly," I say slyly. "But, I've got something I need to do, before I go back to the Training Center." Themis and Pallas look at each other, unsure. "You two can go on to the floor. I promise I can make it back in one piece." In response, Pallas kisses my hand and reluctantly releases it from his grasp. I give him a faint smile, and watch them walk away.

I need to find Ares. He's not stupid, I know he's waiting around for me here somewhere. It takes about 5 minutes of aimlessly walking around before I stumbled upon him in an empty hallway.

"We can talk on the way back to the Training Center, Cromwell." He pushes past me and walks, so I follow, right by his side. "So, what do you say? Alliance?"

"No." This catches him off guard. He looks at me stupidly.

"No?"

"No. I didn't stutter."

"Are you an idiot? Don't you know how good of a shot you have at winning if you stick with me instead of those other two?"

"I have a good shot at winning already, without sticking with you," I quickly add, "Same goes for you. But, I do have an idea." This catches his attention. He gazes at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "We leave each other alone during the Games, until we're the final two." I can see him debating in his mind. "Come on, I'd be one less tribute to worry about stabbing you in the back. Let's face it, everybody else isn't going to survive whatever they have planned." Of course, I'm bluffing. I have no idea what it is.

"You win, Cromwell. I'll go along with your plan. But I swear, if you try anything, I will snap your neck like a twig and leave you to rot," he threatens menacingly. We just arrived at the elevators, and thankfully, nobody is close enough to listen to our conversation.

"Same for you," I say with as much hatred as I can muster. We eventually come to his floor.

"Good luck, Cromwell," he says bitterly. He steps off, the elevator doors close, and I somehow know this won't be the last time I see him.

**Ahhw. They finally kissed! REEEEVVVVVIIIEEEWWWW! Feel free to PM me if you have suggestions! Also, if you'd like to get a visual of Athena's interview dress, just contact me and I can send you the link. It won't allow me to post the whole thing. .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile. I still need more reviews! I've noticed people have been adding me to their favorites list, and thank you, that definitely gives me some encouragement. I know this chapter is short as well, and I apologize. Again, I'm hoping they'll get longer, or at least I can get more chapters in to make up for it. Enjoy!**

It's 1 in the morning. For the past 5 hours, I've been tossing and turning in my bed, trying to find the realms of sleep that would never come. I knew for a fact I'd wouldn't sleep tonight, not with the bullshit I'll be facing in less than 12 hours. I'd be shocked if any tribute in their bed right now were fast asleep. So, I thought, why not find some company? I know at least one person nearby that is bound to be awake at this hour. So, I slowly dragged myself to Pallas's room. Luckily, I was right about him being awake. I didn't even bother knocking this time, I just slowly opened his door, and did my best to silently close it behind me. The darkness may have been flooding his room, but I knew he was awake. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I lean back into the door.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asks.

"Nope. Figured you could use some company."

"Gladly," He scooted himself farther on his side of the bed, and patted the empty spot beside him. "Lay with me." I did as he said without question, sliding myself underneath the covers on the other side of the bed, facing towards him. He leaned to kiss my forehead, and pulled me closer to his warm body. He wrapped an arm at my waist protectively, and left another soft kiss on my forehead. Suddenly, I was feeling drowsy, the past hours of being restless were finally catching up with me. Having Pallas's presence was extrememly comforting, so, I took advantage of the time we have left without the threat of being murdered, and allowed myself to drift off into sleep. Pallas's grip on me was lightening up, so I could tell he was getting sleepy as well. The last thing I remember was him muttering tiredly, "Goodnight, Athena."

In the morning around 8, I was rudely awakened by Themis barging into Pallas's room. Hell, I'd almost forgotten I was in there to begin with, I was so lost in his arms.

"Have you seen Athena? She wasn't in her-" he glares at me. "Get dressed. We're leaving for the hovercraft in an hour." With that, he shuts the door. Pallas is already awake, but I guess he decided to leave me alone to sleep. He kisses my forehead and I slowly climb out of his bed.

"Sleep well?" he questions. "I know I did." He walks to were I stand, and pulls me into a kiss. It's odd, considering this only started yesterday, but I feel like it's been a lifetime.

"I did. I'm just nervous." Another soft, glorious kiss.

"I'll find you, Athena. And Artemis. I promise. Just keep your gaurd up, and don't let yourself get killed," with that, he offers me one last, soft kiss, and lets me go. I'm a little hesitant to leave, but I force my legs forward and out the door anyway without a word.

When I go to my room, I find Dionysus already waiting on me. I also notice the clothes that we will be wearing in the arena. He takes my arm to pull me in the room and shuts the door behind him. I strip, and put on the required outfit. There's black boots that go up to mid-calf, probably best for running and climbing. There are also black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Expect it to be very warm," Dionysus says, lacing up my boot.

"Doesn't black attract heat though?" I ask him.

"This material is specially made so it reflects it instead." I question him no further about the subject.

He puts my red hair in a simple ponytail, and obviously no make-up. He pushes me out to the door, and I walk to the dining room to greet Themis. Pallas is aleady waiting in an outfit similar to mine, except he has a t-shirt and regular black jeans. These clothes are remarkably close to the ones we wore on the chariots, and I begin to wonder if Dionysus inspired the Hunger Games apparel. We sit down to a rather large but silent breakfast, and I force myself to eat it, just in case I can't get my hands on any other food in the arena later. I must look ridiculous gobbling down pancakes and bacon strips left and right, stuffing myself until I can't eat any more. I make a point to drink lots and lots of water as well. Pallas, however, can barely swallow a biscuit. He'll regret it later, but I don't say anything to him about it. We finally finish eating, and ride the elevator in an overwhelming silence to the bottom floor. The sunlight hits me like a ton of bricks just got thrown in my face. Down here, a large, metallic hovercraft with the Capitol seal awaits to fly us to the arena. Themis stops and starts offering us last minute advice.

"Both of you, whatever you do, don't go for the stuff at the Cornucopia. There will be supplies scattered around the whole area, so just take what you can and run. Try to get somewhere high and find water, and distance yourself from everybody else. I know you're all an alliance with that other girl, Artemis, so try to get to each other quickly. Only eat things you know aren't poisoinous. And finally, you HAVE to get your hands on a weapon! You'll be a goner if you don't!" Pallas and I stand there, absorbing all of his information like sponges. He pushes us toward the hovercraft, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. When we get on, I feel frozen. I can't move anything, I'm so paralyzed. A woman inserts a tracker device into both of our right arms. Of course, like they would be able to lose a tribute in the billions of cameras they have installed in the arena. When the sharp pain subsides and we are lifted into the hovercraft, we are strapped down in our seats by Peacekeepers. The ride is dead silent, but it seems like it takes hours to get there. I know when we get close because the windows are suddenly blacked out so we can't see the outside world. Finally, the hovercraft lands, and Pallas and I are separated. I give him a last glance, and then turn my back. I'm shoved into a sterile room, with a tube in it that will lift me into whatever hell they plan on taking us. Dionysus is already in the room.

He hands me a pair of gloves, again, similar to the ones on the chariots. They're black, made with some fancy material with the fingers cut off, and they strap up at my wrist.

"These will help you use the weapons better, and they keep your hands from getting scratched up when you climb." He keeps mentioning climbing, so I'm starting to expect an arena with a lot of forestry. He also said it would be hot... rainforest? Desert with some fancy trees created by the Capitol?

He then ties the owl necklace around my neck. I vaguely remember taking a shower last night and taking it off, but I guess I never put it back on, and he found it this morning.

Dionysus placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to give me reassurance. As every second ticks by, I'm getting more and more nervous, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I'm going up in the arena in 30 seconds. I slowly step on my platform, giving my stylist one last look.

I panic when the tube closes itself up and slowly rises. Then, I see the sunlight, and it blinds me.

I'm on my platform, equal distance from the rest of my competitors from the large metal shelter that must be the Cornucopia, as it is flooded with backpacks, canteens, and weapons. I see Pallas directly across from me, but he isn't looking at me, so I find Artemis instead. She's 5 tributes to my right, and she looks panicked as ever. It's only then that I realize that this arena does not meet my expectations.

It is not a forest.

It is not a rainforest.

It is not a desert with strange trees brewed up by the Capitol.

It is the long lost city of Pompeii, a place destroyed thousands of years ago by a volcano. In fact, I see it in front of me. However, this city is not rubble like in the pictures they showed us at school. It was rebuilt by the Capitol. I see forestry on the outskirts, but it's a very thin tree line, and nobody can hide in them. It will only be useful for hunting the occasional squirrel. I understand now why Dionysus told me to climb; that will be my only protection here, on the rooftops of the buildings. Maybe, just maybe, I could land myself on a temple near the forest so I'll have a food source. There's a river that runs straight through the arena, so getting water should be easy enough, as long as another tribute won't spot me and kill me before I can flee. Looking behind me, buildings scatter for miles and miles.

All I have to do is wait for Templesmith, an extra minute given to us on our plates to take in our surrondings and figure out strategies, and then the gong taht releases us to our deaths. Themis already instructed me last night to not step off my plate early, or land mines will shoot me sky high.

All of Panem is watching me right now. I do my best to keep a poker face. Themis is sitting in a room, figuring out how and when to distribute his tributes' people of District 12 will be watching in fear, hoping Pallas and I will make it, just like every other District will be doing the same for their own teens. The Capitol citizens will be dressed in their hideous fashions, sipping on margaritas, and betting on who will make it.

The whole world is watching me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the very first Hunger Games begin!" Young Claudius Templesmith booms.

Sixty seconds. I position myself to run, and notice the other tributes doing the same. I see a large backpack right near my feet, filled with what surely must be food and water, maybe other survival tools that I can use.

Fifty seconds. There's also a thick, protective black vest, already loaded up with knives near my feet too. That will definitely be my best shot as far as weapons go. It's like the Gamemakers personally intended that weapon would lay near me.

Forty seconds. Pallas catches my eye, and gives me a nod when he notices me eyeing the vest with knives. My eyes flicker to the axe 10 feet from him, and he sees it too. He's gonna go in for it.

Thirty seconds. I look at Artemis, gazing intently at a bow with 10 arrows. I know that's what she wants, and honestly, that's all she will need. She's smart and can hunt food with it, then find water at the river. I think of how I never actually talked to her much after training. I hope she makes it.

Twenty seconds. Ares shoots me a dirty look. I give him one back.

Fifteen seconds. I notice a tribute slowly stepping off of the plate, then soon after getting blown to bits. The ringing is still vibrating in my ears when a cannon sounds, signaling his instant death. What an idiot. Only 23 left now.

Ten seconds. I have my strategy figured out. I'm just wating on the gong at this point.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Zero.

The gong sounds.

**Excitement! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Two chapters in the same day. That's a new record for me. Anyway, review please! Again, kinda shorter than the first chapters, and I apologize. DON'T FORGET MY KITTY HIT LIST! Einstein Fluffykins is held captive in my basement! But I do appreciate those that have added me, as well as my story, to their favorites/alerts. It's really encouraging.**

** I don't own the Hunger Games, no matter how much I stomp my foot. What a shame.**

I'm quickly able to dive down and scoop up the backpack and vest. All of the other tributes are so distracted with picking up items and fighting, I find just enough time to put on the vest and throw the backpack over my shoulder. I frantically look around for Pallas and Artemis, but there's so much action going on that I can't tell where they are. I see blood everywhere... I just have to hope none of it came from them.

I notice the girl from District 1, Aphrodite, running at me with a sword. I quickly flee, not bothering to fight, just sprinting into the ancient city for security. She throws the sword at me, but I dodge it by moving to my right, watching the sword lodge itself deep in the ground right beside me. I'm tempted to pick it up and steal it so the girl is left defenseless, but I have 5 knives in my vest, and my load is already heavier than I'd like it to be. That, and she won't have any trouble getting her hands on a different weapon, finding me in the night, and slitting my throat. Aphrodite doesn't run after me, she just retrieves her sword and watches me run out of sight of the Cornucopia. I allow myself a moment to glance back at the clearing, and see her running back to join the fighting. I really hope Artemis and Pallas are going to make it out okay and find me soon.

I know the cannons won't go off until the fighting is over, so I've got time to find a hiding spot before the other tributes come into the city and look for victims. I know I'm safe from Ares, as he doesn't seem the type to break his promises, and frankly, neither am I. However, that doesn't stop Aphrodite or that other girl, Hera, from murdering me. I remember seeing her stabbing another girl with a knife just before I ran from Aphrodite. She's dangerous, without a doubt. I know she's going to be around in these Games for a while.

I finally allow myself to slow down to a jog on the cobblestone streets when I reach the tree line. I continue on for an extra mile though until I find a path that leads straight to the river. There's many buildings surrounding the small path, so I decide that one of these will be used as my shelter for the night. My eyes are set on a temple right in front of the forest, not too far from the clearing that leads to the river. It's easier to climb than the other buildings around here (the posts are more jagged), which may or may not be used to my advantage. It's easier access for me, but other bloodthirsty tributes as well. I'll take my chances, seeing that I don't have any other options that would seem any safer. I'm still prone to being spotted by someone and killed all the same. I strap my backpack to me so it wont fall off, and hope that Dionysus is right, and the boots and gloves really do make climbing easier. Luckily, he is right, and it only takes a minute or two to reach the roof when I climb the stone post. I'm incredibly grateful I've been blessed with extra upper body strength that most of the other girls around here don't have.

The roof, to my delight, is surrounded by a wall, making it easier to hide. The actual stone I can walk on is 3 feet lower than what I originally thought was the actual roof. With a barrier, I'm sure to make it through the first night without being spotted. It's only when I find a spot facing away from the rest of the city and towards the wilderness do I allow myself to sit and examine the contents of my backpack.

A large pack of dried fruits. A canteen already filled to the brim with water, for which I'm grateful, so I don't have to climb down from my sanctuary and get the water myself. A coil of wire that I can use to make snares. Rope, to tie knots with and make traps. A small pack of dried beef. A small dagger, which I place in an empty pocket in my vest. A regular sleeping bag. And finally, a large jacket, which I go ahead and take the liberty of putting on. The days here are very warm, but as the day already begins to turn into the evening, the air is quickly cooling off. I doubt that's how the actual climate was in the real city, but the Gamemakers are just having fun messing around with the temperature. The sky remains cloudless, and I hear the chirpings of the mockingjays in the forest.

I go ahead and set up my small camp for the night. I don't plan on lighting any fires in the arena, as it will attract killers, unless I'm trying to cook some raw meat quickly. I easily unroll the sleeping bag and spread it out. I refuse to break into my stash of food until I have to. I'm still pretty full from breakfast. I do, however, begin working on a snare that will catch me meat.

The cannons begin firing, so the fighting has finally come to a stop, after how long? Damn. I count the number of cannon fires. One, two, three, four, five... It finally stops at 9. I'll figure out who survived and who didn't when night comes.

So far, I'm thinking that tommorrow, I will go try to find a hiding spot up in a tree in the forest. I doubt many tributes will go there because of the buildings offering better protection, but I'm willing to take my chances. I can see Artemis up high in a tree with her bow and arrow, staking out the Games, waiting until they all fight it out and forget about her so she can win. I wonder where she is right now, if she's looking for Pallas or me, or if she's even alive.

The Capitol seems to be gracious enough to answer my questions. As the sky gets darker, faster than it would in the geniuine sky, the anthem blares all around the arena, and the faces of dead tributes tick off one by one.

The first to show is the boy from 1, the one that stepped off of his plate too early, the moron. The girl from 2, the one Hera stabbed. Both from 3. Boy from 5. Boy from 7. Girl from 8. Finally, both from 9. Good, so Artemis and Pallas both made it through the first day.

9 tributes are dead. 15 remain in the arena to play. The Capitol seal is shown in the night sky, and then the stars are visible once again. I swiftly finish my snare, and I decide that tommorrow morning, I'll go hide it out in the woods somewhere. I keep the vest secured on my torso, but I pull out a knife and hide it in my sleeping bag for good measure. I zip up my jacket to hide my extra weapons, and put my supplies back into my bag, pulling it close to me in case I have to make a quick getaway. I make myself comfortable in the sleeping bag, never zipping it up. I can escape if necessary, but the comfort of this bag isn't a necessity. I've camped out in the woods more than once without one. It isn't comfortable, but I still made it.

I can't actually get myself to fall asleep, so I lay and get lost in thought. Am I a bad person for not making an attempt to find my friends? No, I don't think so. I bet they're doing the same, camping out somewhere, waiting to be found by the other two. I'll keep a close eye out for them, but finding Artemis and Pallas won't be a main priority. I'm sure we will all last long enough in here to find eachother again. With that thought, I can sleep easier. I find myself drifting off.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the streets below awaken me. How long have I been asleep? The sky is still dark, so obviously not very long. I stay silent, listening to where they go. I can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, until they finally stop in the temple. The intruder is below me, actually inside the building. Have they seen me? Of course they didn't, they surely would have tried to find me. That, and there isn't a way they could with this barrier surrounding me. I sneak out my knife and slowly worm myself out of the bag, hoping not to make too much noise to attract attention to myself. Why would they stay on the ground anyway? They'll be spotted! That idiot is going to die, wether it is at my hand or the hands of another tribute. I can't afford to have a stupid person nearby if I want to stay safe. I decide then that I should go ahead and pack all of my stuff, so I can try to make an escape. I do it swiftly and silently. I place the knife back in the empty pocket of my protective vest.

I roll up the bag cautiously, and stuff it in the backpack. It's then that I made the stupid, fatal mistake.

I zipped up the bag.

Question #3: Why is that such a big mistake? Zippers are, unfortunately, loud.

When I listen for the footsteps, I can hear them climbing the posts to the roof. Damn it. They know I'm here! I quickly pull out a knife from my vest, and prepare myself to fight. I don't bother putting on the backpack. If I win, I can easily snatch it up and move on. If I die, then there's no use anyway.

The tribute turns out to be the black-haired girl from 6. She looks vicious with that sword in her hand, and immediately jumps over the wall to attack me. She moves the sword around expertly, slicing it into my arm. It hurts, feels like it's on fire actually, but I ignore it and keep my eyes focused on the enemy in front of me. I can't afford to let my guard down. She swings the sword at my head, and I instinctively duck, simultaneously sending my knife flying into her arm, leaving a huge gash. She yelps in pain and charges me with the sword again. It catches my leg, making me stagger back. I assess the damage quickly, the cut is deep, very deep, I know I can't move around so much without losing a lot if blood. She seems to know this as well and lunges at me, pinning me to the ground. She smiles sadistically and presses the blade to my throat.

"You should be more careful,scrawny bitch." the girl sneers at me. Suddenly her eyes got wide as she begins coughing blood onto my face. She then falls on me, dead. As I hurry to push her off I see what caused her death, an axe lodged into the back of he skull. A cannon sounds. I'm suddenly thankful, somebody noticed us fighting and spared my life.

It looks like my knight in shining armor today is Pallas. I watch him intently take his axe and push her body further away from me, then leaving a light kiss on my forehead. The Capitol must be having a field day from that move.

"Let's get you patched up." He has a backpack as well, except his is larger and has medical supplies. He takes a tiny bit of my water to clean the cut, and it's all I can do to not hiss and moan from the pain. He also has a gel, which he spreads lightly on the wound as well. At first, it hurts just as bad, but it soon brings a cooling relief. I can almost see the healing already begining to take place in my leg. He has a spare bandage, so he wraps it around the cut on my upper arm. It doesn't take very long at all to finish.

"Did you see Artemis earlier?" I couldn't help myself from asking.

"Yeah, but I never went after her. I was fleeing the scene myself, trying to follow you. I lost you though... but I know she got the bow and arrows so she's safe." I breathe a sigh of relief. I would have felt horrible if she made it out of there with nothing. She would never last that long. I know Pallas and I now have a silent understanding, one that we need to get to our friend soon.

"Where'd she head off to?"

"Forest, the opposite direction you did."

The sun breaks out onto the arena, filling it with light. It's starting to get hot, so I take off the jacket and place it back into the bag. Both of our packs are secured and ready to go. We climb down the ancient posts towards the forest, and begin the search for Artemis.

**Review or Einstein Fluffykins gets it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is actually decently long for me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to review! I don't own the Hunger Games.**

"Keep your eyes open. She's here somewhere." Pallas and I aimlessly weave our way through the stretch of the forest, looking for any sign of our friend. It's only been twenty minutes, and we've barely gone a mile. Thankfully, no other tribute has been seen either. Since last night, I'm a little weary about it. I've got a limp in my right leg, and I'm praying to whatever god there is out there that it won't reopen. Of course, it's been patched up good and treated, but this is the Hunger Games, and there's no telling what could possibly happen to the wound. My arm is bandaged as well. The girl last night sliced the arm that I never use, so I'm not totally defenseless. I even celebrate in that little victory by throwing a knife at a rabbit that crosses my path. I remove the knife and hang the meat from my belt with the rope for cooking later. If only we could stumble upon somewhere with a lot of heat (excluding the volcano in the distance, of course) so I don't have to make us vulnerable by building a fire. I haven't began eating the stash of food Pallas and I share. I'm going to have to soon, I know it. My stomach is starting to growl from the emptiness, which can potentially give me a disadvantage, by making myself weaker and attracting unwanted attention. I find a small patch of little red berries, and I remember from Training that this fruit is safe to consume. I happily keep the roaring of my stomach at bay by feasting on the plants, and share them with Pallas. We eat the berries until we're both full and satisfied.

Since the attack a few hours ago, we haven't spoken hardly any words, and a content silence falls between us. I found myself wondering when this little romance started. When I watched him break down a few nights ago, I bet. Of course, there's always the issue that he trusted me even before then, or else he wouldn't have cried in front of me to begin with. I almost wish he were rude and bossy to me from the start. If something happened to him, it would hurt like hell. It's too late to break it off, though. Way too late. No matter what I do, one of us gets hurt. I'll just stick to my plan: not even thinking about the inevitable. I'm sure it'd be a dramatic and traumatizing death for the one that survives longer. Maybe if we can keep each other alive long enough, we can outlive the rest. Convince the Capitol and Gamemakers to let us both live. Those rich, ugly idiots love a good romance, right? This whole game is for their entertainment, after all. Wouldn't it be pleasing to them if they saw both of us live, breaking the golden rule, and letting there be two victors instead of just one? I know this is only wistfull thinking, but being optimistic doesn't hurt. Maybe I'm not as cold-hearted as I originally made myself out to be. I rub my thumb over the ruby eyes of my owl.

Why the hell did I let Hephaestus in that day before I got on the train? I'm such a moron. This whole thing would be so much easier if I just told him to leave me alone that day, and just let him become a fading memory in the back of my mind. I could have been home by now. Dead, obviously, but still home. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

What jolts me is the sound of a cannon firing. Somebody died. One less tribute to worry about, I suppose. Was it Artemis? I suppose I'll find out later.

The day goes by slowly. The only death today was the one that took place this morning. Pallas and I have wandered for hours and hours, stopping only to rest or pick some berries to snack on. There's been no sign of anyone. To be honest, I feel like they're all a billion miles away. When the sky slowly begins getting darker and the stars reveal themselves one by one, we decide it's best to stop for the night. I'd like to go back to the city and sleep on a building, of course, but he reminds me that I'm more prone to being seen, and it's just easier to climb up a tree and sleep. Plus, it's better concealment. I hesitantly agree, knowing he's right.

We soon find a small forest of sturdy trees with low-hanging branches. I know that I'll be safe to climb, that the branches can handle my weight. I've done it thousands of times before. It's Pallas I worry about. I find a suitable tree, next to Pallas's, and expertly begin climbing with ease. I see he's having trouble getting any higher than 30 feet off the ground, so he stops on a branch well concealed by leaves and other draping limbs. I, however, am able to climb up about 50 feet before the branches start crackling. I pick the sturdiest limb at this high ground, and sit on it. I make a point to use my rope and fasten myself to my makeshift bed, so I don't have to worry about falling. I take a sip of water before placing it in the bag, and setting the backpack near the bark, underneath my head as a pillow. Not a comfortable one, might I add, but it'll do for tonight.

The anthem blares in the arena, and I see the boy from District 8 has died. This statement may be inhumane, but I hope it was a gruesome death by the hands of another tribute. That will keep the Capitol audience happy, and the Gamemakers off of our backs. If it was simply a case of dehydration or starvation, well, that's boring to these people. That means the Gamemakers need to step up and keep things interesting. _Please have been a fight, please have been a fight! _I think to myself, before allowing my sleepiness to take over.

"Goodnight, Athena," I hear Pallas whisper in the dark. "Sweet dreams." I notice a hint of desperation in his voice. Like he wishes he could hold me, and make sure no nightmares plague my mind. Frankly, it's the sweetest thing in the world, and I love it.

"Goodnight," I'd say more, but the depths of sleep consume me all too quickly, and I pass out on that stupid, uncomfortable tree branch.

The morning comes, and the blinding light of the sun awakens me. My hair is greasy and sticks to my face, falling out of the ponytail. I ignore the greasy texture and rework my hair so it's in a delicate braid down my back. I remember the game I got yesterday and free it from the rope, and let the corpse of the rabbit fall to the ground with a thud. It's supposed to be meant as a signal to Pallas that I'm awake, but also because there's no hope for cooking this rabbit without someone noticing. I see his branch stir a bit so I know he got the message. I strap on my pack, untie myself from the tree, and begin the climb down. It hurts my leg, but my arm is quickly healing up. I'm glad my ally got a good backpack with the gel. Without it, the wound in my leg surely would have opened by now, especially after all the walking yesterday. I manage to ignore the searing pain that shoots through me and slowly make my way to the ground. At around 10 feet, I would normally jump, but with the injuries, I safely climb down all the way. Pallas is already on the ground waiting on me. When I reach him, he softly kisses my lips, as if I were a fragile, porcelain doll. I don't hesitate to return it, either, but I do it with a lot more passion. He catches on and goes along with it, not holding back this time. However, it only lasts a few moments, and we part.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he admits. I offer him up a faint smile, and we continue on our quest to find Artemis.

There's another patch of edible berries nearby, so we munch on those to keep our bellies full. In this arena, finding food is no problem. The real obstacle is trying to keep the paranoia of someone murdering you from getting to your head. This had to be what Hephaestus meant when he said to not let myself get to me.

After an hour of walking in the hot sun, I finally see something in the distance. It looks blonde, almost white. I get my hopes up for a moment, thinking that the figure is Artemis. Boy, was I wrong. The figure moved closer and closer. I could finally begin to make out a form... no, this definitely wasn't Artemis... nor a human... but instead, a wild dog. A very vicious looking one at that, and it began pacing towards Pallas and me. That dog is going to make us its next meal.

Looks like the death yesterday wasn't enough to hold off the Capitol audience.

I take Pallas's hand, and we begin to sprint in the opposite direction, towards the Cornucopia. We could climb up it easier and faster than a tree. That, and it wouldn't collapse from the weight. The forest is clearly not where the Gamemakers want us to be right now.

We make it into the city, but never slow down. My feet stumble a few times, but I'm able to hold myself together long enough to keep going. Damn it, my leg wound has to be re-opened by now. It's killing me. I can't breathe, either, not to mention my heartbeat is pounding in my ears. But I have to keep going! I can't just let myself die like this!

The dog is only 10 feet behind us. When I can begin to make out buildings, and recognize the temple I slept on 2 nights ago, I know the clearing isn't too far. If we could just run faster, maybe the dog would tire out...

Who am I kidding? This is a Capitol-bred dog. It could keep sprinting behind us all day. Us tributes, on the other hand, couldn't.

I really hope it isn't too much farther.

I remember the knife in my vest, and quickly turn around, sending the knife towards the dog. The weapon barely misses the wolf's right leg, and it hits the ground with a thud. It hinders the creature and it stumbles a bit, giving just enough time for me to turn around and run even faster. Still, I lost a perfectly good knife. At least some other tribute will get a good use from it.

It takes another 5 minutes of sprinting until we reach the clearing. By then, the dog is tired out and limps back into the forest. Looks like I judged it wrong. Pallas and I finally slow down to a stop. The dog is just going to let us live? That must mean there's another tribute around. Of course there is, I'd have to be blind to miss the large tent set up yards away from me. I'd bet this is where Ares was camping out at. Thankfully, he isn't here at the moment. While I catch my breath, I study the campsite in front of me. I know we need to move and hide before our fellow opponent gets back, but I don't think I could handle waking without vomiting the berries from earlier.

There's a large, black tent right beside the Cornucopia. Inside its mouth, boxes and supplies fill it. There's a few spears buried into the ground, which I know is Ares. What stuns me, is there's a large golden one lodged in the dirt. What stuns me further, is that I can easily recognize it. This sword nearly killed me. Not only is Ares settling here, but Aphrodite as well. They've formed an alliance. And that, is dangerous beyond belief for the other tributes in the arena.

I believe I'm smart enough as Ares, more so, even. So, I begin to strategize. If he's in an alliance, then that makes an easy killing machine. He's one without the girl though, and vice versa. So, it's not totally necessary for them to both go when they go tribute hunting. Also, knowing Aphrodite, she's the type to have one main weapon to work with (I watched her a bit in Training), which just so happens to be the sword. Factor in all of the supplies left out in the blue, and someone has to keep an eye out for any theifs. The dog stopped in this area too. If nobody was around, then the dog more than likely wouldn't have stopped. Which means, by default, Aphrodite is around here somewhere. That thought makes me cringe. I can just imagine her sadistic smile has she slices us into pieces.

"We need to hide..." I whisper to Pallas, tugging at his shirt to follow me. We silently make our way into what looks like a hut on the outskirts of the clearing. Thankfully, there's no trap in this building, just a large, poisonous snake. I easily slice off the head with the knife before it can do anything, and I throw the corpse in the direction of the forest. None of the buildings have doors, so we hide on the very inside, looking out of a rather large window. One could easily be spotted in here, but I'm fairly certain that Aphrodite nor Ares pay enough attention to these particular buildings because they know nobody would dare come near the camp.

Like I guessed, I can see the District 1 girl emerge from hunting in the woods, with that wild dog that chased us earlier in her hands. She doesn't even glance at the dead snake when she steps on it. Ares emerges as well, with a few rabbits and turkey. So, I was wrong. The duo travels in a pack. I'm glad we hid when we did. I can finally bring myself to stop watching them, so I retreat to the corner of the room to take a look at my wound. My arm is perfectly healed now, only a scar. I take off the bandage. As for my leg, it didn't re-open, but it is incredibly sore. I spread some more gel on it, relishing that familiar cooling relief, and bandage it back again. It's not long before Pallas joins me on the floor.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping here tonight. We can come up with a plan to escape tomorrow," I say quietly. I already have a few ideas swirling around in my mind. I pull out the sleeping bag and spread it gently on the floor. Pallas has one of his own and does the same, laying it next to mine. The sky grows dark, and I see a fire rising out of the forest. It's the campfire of a stupid tribute. I can barely make out Ares as he ventures off to find the victim, leaving Aphrodite behind. A cannon follows, and he returns in no less than a minute. Right on cue, the anthem blares, and reveals the face of the girl from District 6, the idiotic tribute. There's only 13 left. At this rate, one person a day dies, so nearly 2 weeks are left to go. I hope we find Artemis soon.

I'm forced to break into the bag of beef, savoring the taste. I haven't had meat in 3 days, which it is usually my entire diet. Pallas shares it with me, and half the bag is gone. There's also a little over half a canteen of water left, so we need to go to the river soon and get more. We both lay on the sleeping bags, and I feel my eyes get heavy once again. I hope nobody finds us here. I grip my knife tightly in the bag, and fall asleep soon after.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I was on vacation. Here's chapter 9. Please don't kill me for what I'm about to do!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games, just in case you haven't realized that already. :P  
**

The bright morning sun was now rising high into the sky, and Pallas and I remained in the security of the hut. I know Aphrodite and Ares were still in their makeshift campsite. I watched the duo from the large window; Aphrodite was sharpening a small knife, and Ares was eating what looked to be that wild dog they killed yesterday. How they haven't noticed us yet, I'm not sure, but I am grateful. I'm not exactly in the mood to kiss my ass goodbye today.

I don't worry about the Gamemakers trying to drive us out of the hut to fight with the threatening tributes. Being in such a vulnerable position was enough to hold the Capitol audience. We would have to come out eventually, sooner or later. Either that, or be spotted before we can try to make a mistake. The latter idea wasn't appealing to me, we'd surely be killed, or worse, tortured and begging for death. So here I was, trying to come up with an idea to get us out of here. If only we could create some kind of distraction outside of the hut, enough to draw them both away, giving us a chance to run out of sight... Impossible, but I suppose dreaming doesn't hurt anyone.

Unless, of course, Themis can find a rich, generous sponsor that is willing to buy us something useful. We haven't received a single gift since arriving in the arena. What could possibly get us out of here without drawing the attention? More wild animals? No, they probably could kill it without a second thought. Why would send me a dangerous animal anyway? That idea is crossed out from my mental list.

The death of another tribute, maybe? No. Just another victory for them, one less person to worry about. I'm too bitter to let them have that. I refuse to sit and wait for it. I'm definitely not the most patient one in District 12. Again, a death isn't something you can send, either.

Then it hits me, like a slap to the face. Themis won't send us anything if he knows a possible way we can make our escape, and he believes we are smart enough to figure it out on our own. There has to be a way. He wouldn't just leave us in the hut to die. It wouldn't make him look good. As smart as the man may be, he's greedy, and not afraid to show his true colors to the world.

The only solution that comes to my mind is to sneak out during the anthem. That would help cover our footsteps, but the darkness may not be enough to conceal the two of us. That is, if they bother to look in our general direction. What if we can't get away far enough out of earshot when the anthem ends? We'd have to stop, or run fast enough away from them if they do. My mind is falling short of any other ideas, so my concerns are risks I'm now willing to take. I'm not going to sit here and wait for our measly food supply to run short and die.

I'm afraid to communicate my plan audibly, to risk being heard, even if they are whispers. Being here has changed me, and made me extremely paranoid. May not be the worst trait, given my situation, but in the real world, I'll only look like a fool. But I can't back down now. I have to be brave.

"We need to leave during the anthem tonight," I whisper as quietly as I can. Glancing outside the window, I see the threatening tributes haven't noticed me. Good. Pallas gives me a nod in response.

Packing everything is a more horrid fear for me. The shuffling can't be muffled, but we can't afford to lose the supplies, either. Food may be going fast out there, and I'm not willing to take my chances. Aphrodite and Ares seem to be in some heated conversation, so they don't seem to notice. For two killing machines, they are completely oblivious to the world. I wonder now if they are a couple. It wouldn't surprise me, but they are both so set on winning this game it would never last.

Everything is packed now, and I quickly zip up my bag. I think back to the first night in the arena, when I made the mistake of doing the same move. I remember when that sadistic girl heard the noise, and nearly killed me, only because I had a moment of weakness. I don't regret that mishap, though. Pallas would have never found me. I'm grateful I did it. But then again, I may not be stuck in this situation, either. Too late now, though. You can't change the past, no matter how hard you close your eyes and wish for it.

The sun begins to sink slowly over the horizon. We both have our weapons drawn, just in case. The sky begins to get darker and darker, turning from mixed shades of pink and orange to purple, then finally black. The illusion of stars now shine over the arena, providing a faint light source. The moon is a full, round ball. I've never seen anything so beautiful. I can't get distracted now, though. I prepare myself to run. The anthem should begin any minute now. Ares and Aphrodite are disputing over who is going to light the fire, and seem to distracted to pay attention to us fresh meat about to run through their territory.

I'm reminded of a documentary we watched at school, of gangs that used to be in the old America. They would run the streets and claim the land theirs. When a person would walk through without granted permission, they were usually shot and harassed. If it was a woman, they would be raped, and dumped like a piece of trash. I suppose the Hunger Games are somewhat similar. If someone sees you near, and you're the weakling, you're dead. Survival of the fittest is what these Games are all about. I suppose the same is true for all life. That's how the Capitol won. They had so much more technology and supplies, things I could never dream of.

The Panem anthem booms throughout the arena, and snap me out of my thoughts. I take Pallas's hand, and we break into a run into the dark woods. We have to hurry, we only have about a minute. I don't look back to see if we were seen or not. My primary goal right now is to get away from that clearing as fast as possible. I can't hear footsteps trailing behind us, so I believe that we are safe. The anthem ends more quickly than I'd like, and I allow myself to look back just to be sure. I don't see anything, but we keep running, just to be sure. No deaths occurred today. 13 tributes are still alive, and have a chance at winning.

After about 10 minutes of running, we both slow down to a stop. He's too heavy to climb the trees up here, not to mention tired from the short sprint out of the clearing. Pallas makes camp on the ground, in a small cluster of trees where limbs have fallen and covered the ground. It makes him easier to hide. I help him move the large, dead branches around so there is a small clearing, just large enough for him and his things. We set up snares as well, hoping to catch some meat. In the meantime, I join Pallas on the ground, and we share the last of our berries. The packet of dried meat and fruit is left, plenty for another day or so, but we are still on the verge of losing all of our water. I take a careful sip anyway. We both sit on the ground. After he falls asleep, I'll climb back into the tree, but I'm going to enjoy the company I have now. I don't know for how much longer I will still have Pallas's comforting presence.

"We'll go down to the river tomorrow and refill our canteens. I don't trust the arena water is clean enough to drink, so if you don't mind, I'd like to boil it first," he says. I agree wholeheartedly. I don't really worry that this will be overheard by the other tributes. Honestly, everyone else feels like a billion miles away. Not that I'm complaining. "Athena?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss District 12?" Why would he ask me that? Of course I do. Maybe not the horrid food, but it's what I can call home.

"Nearly starving to death beats the paranoia that everyone is going to hunt you down like an animal and kill you," I reply. "As for the people... there is only one that I miss. He was a friend of mine. I just never realized it until he explained it to me himself, but by then it was too late." I rub my thumb over the owl with ruby eyes. I have no doubt that this conversation is being broadcasted. The whole world is watching what would be, under normal circumstances, a private and seemingly intimate conversation. I wonder if Hephaestus is, as well. What does he think of me being able to find some other friends, even a little romance? Would he be proud? Is this why he visited me on that fateful day in the train station, because he wanted me to let down whatever guard I had before and experience friendship? He didn't know I was basically going to be sent to my death, not that I did either, but it was a fairly easy thing to guess. Maybe I'm jut over-thinking things. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I noticed you back home, you know. I watched you throw knives around a few times." That statement catches me a little off guard. I look at him stupidly.

"Really?"

Yes. I just guess the odds weren't in our favor. When your name was called, you looked cold. I could tell by your demeanor that you were terrified, though. I considered volunteering for this to help you stick out whatever the Capitol was planning to do with us, but I suppose I never had to."

"Tell me something else about myself I don't already know."

"You're not as horrible as you think you are." Pallas scoots closer to me, and rests his forehead against mine. "And I really wish you would stop thinking it." He softly kisses my lips, only for a second, as if I were incredibly fragile and on the verge of breaking.

"Funny. My friend told me the exact same thing."

"He's a smart friend, then." Pallas grins. "Seriously, though. You're beautiful. Inside and out." Another kiss. "Don't ever question that." He scoots back over to his sleeping bag and lays down, just watching the stars. I don't feel safe on the ground, though. I want to be up in the tree.

I shoot a nearby rabbit, and hang the corpse from a small piece of cord.

"I'll watch over the area and keep guard for a few hours. I'll drop this rabbit to the ground so it'll wake you whenever it's your turn so I don't have to climb all the way down." I bend over and kiss his forehead. "Goodnight." He mumbles a goodnight, and Pallas quickly drifts off to sleep.

I make my way high into the tree, so I can see over the small area. I tie myself into the tree, of course, so I don't fall off. I also strap my bag up as well. I'm only able to stay awake for about 2 hours, and then my eyes get too heavy. I can't drop the rabbit yet. I'm supposed to wait 4 hours before I do. Maybe I can take a short nap, then wake up in time for his shift... Yes, that's what I'll do...

My vision blackens, and I fall asleep. Little did I know what horror would occur when I woke again.

The morning sun shines bright through the trees, blinding me when my eyes open. I overslept. Oh well, the two of us had a decent rest then. No big deal.

A silver parachute floats down from the sky. A gift? Why would I need one now? Pallas and I are doing well enough in terms of food. Is it water? I suddenly realize how dry my throat is. I need water. Surely that's what this is. Eagerly, I open the little box. The gift, however, is not water. It's a cookie. I recognize it to be the fortune cookies that are sold at the local bakery at home. The Capitol fed them to us after dinner a few nights ago, as well. What could this be for? How random. I decide to eat the small, crunchy delight. I'll give half to my ally.

The cookie is delicious. I see a small slip of paper fall from the insides of the food, though. How did this pass from the Gamemakers? I've been told we aren't allowed to communicate with the outside world. How strange. I conceal the paper with my bag. When I'm sure none of the cameras can see what I'm holding, I open it up.

_Stay strong._

_-H_

Hephaestus? What does that mean? Wasn't I already strong enough? Something bad must have happened, and I don't know about it yet. Panicking, I drop the dead rabbit to awake my partner. My eyes follow it down until it lands with a thud on the ground.

That's when I see the blood, and a limp body.

The body just so happens to belong to Pallas.

I untie myself and grab my bag before swiftly climbing down the tree. I land ungracefully, and kneel next to him. He is a sickly pale color and the blood is pouring from his throat. It's a long, deep cut, stretching around his neck. He isn't dead, or else I would have heard the cannon. He's just unconscious. I rip a piece of cloth from his shirt and put it at his throat, hoping to slow down the bleeding. Who am I kidding? There's no saving this boy. As much as I hate to admit it, his death was inevitable.

I do my best to calm myself down. No matter how hard I try, though, I just can't slow my breathing. I'm hyperventilating at this point. I was growing to love him. He called me beautiful. So, I do what any other lover would do, and kiss his pale lips. Not hard, but soft, like he did for me last night. Oh, how long ago that seems to me.

This is my goodbye.

The cannon sounds. I know the Gamemakers will want me to leave him before the body rots so they can snatch him out of the arena and take him back to District 12. I'm jealous. He got to go home before I did.

I let the silent tears fall down my cheeks, as I stand up and gaze at his lifeless corpse. I can't believe how alone I am now. I'm so vulnerable, and weak. I'm to depressed to do much else besides cry. Even that feels like a chore.

I should leave now before this gets any harder for me. This must have been why Hephaestus told me to be strong. I have to leave Pallas. He isn't alive anymore. He's just a memory, that will hopefully soon fade away. Death is a part of life. I can't mourn him forever, no matter how bad I want to curl into a ball and watch myself fade away and die with him. I can't do that now. I have to find Artemis.

I don't see his bag, so I grudgingly strap on mine and prepare to leave. The killer must have stolen it. Who could have done this? Somebody skilled and silent, that's for sure. I didn't even hear anybody this morning.

Of course, my question is answered. I look at the pile of dirt and see the message written in messy handwriting.

_You never said I couldn't kill your lover. See you at the finish._

_-A_

So, this was Ares's bidding. This was his fault. I lost my District partner and friend at his hand. I dry my tears and stand strong, with a new goal set in my mind. The adrenaline is beginning to pump through my body as the anger begins to replace the sadness that was previously there, not just a minute ago. I will not let him have the satisfaction of me breaking down. I will have revenge. I will proudly boast to the world that I slowly and painfully murdered Ares Saumur, the boy from District Two. I will make him suffer.

And I will do this, even if it is the last thing I ever do.

**Not a very heroic death... but it's sad all the same. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hola! Sorry, another vacation. I go back to school the first week of August, so hopefully I can have this story done before then. Right now, I think I have anywhere from at least four to six chapters left, including an epilogue. I didn't get a single review last chapter, so yeah, I'm pretty sad about it now. :( Please let me know how I'm doing! I've only gotten a review from two people. TWO. PEOPLE. I appreciate them both, and all the people following this story and added it to their favorites. Thank you very much!**

I stride through the woods, looking for any traces of Artemis. The sun shines through the trees, seemingly giving everything a strange, iridescent glow. The leaves have changed from the brilliant shades of green to reds and oranges. It seems that autumn has come overnight. The climate in this arena is ever-changing and weird, just to give the tributes a harder time. It was only the summer solstice when the Reaping occurred, so that means it's actually around the first of July. I always hated summer. Autumn is my favorite season. With the new climate change to my liking, I take longer strides as I prance through the forest, focusing on the crunching leaves under my feet. I make no attempt to quiet down. I don't care if anybody sees me anymore.

I know that I should be sad and sinking into an infinite depression. After all, the death was my fault. I never woke up in time to save him. I didn't make sure we were both concealed good enough. I was too careless. But we were a team then, so I suppose the both of us were. But instead of sadness, I only feel angry and oddly enough, powerful. Adrenaline is pumping through me, and I love the rush it provides.

The image of Pallas's bloody corpse is engraved in my mind permanently. I can't shake it, but I'm distracted for now, so I can easily forget about it and move on. If I can manage to make it out of the arena alive, I know that I will never be the same as when I entered it. I'll be a wild animal. I'll be grief stricken, covered with scars, and haunted by the horrid memories known as the Hunger Games. Children like me, decades from now, will feel the exact same way. They'll feel this pain, the adrenaline of knowing you'll have to kill to survive. I just hope that the salvation will come soon and not too many children will have to.

I take longer strides, eventually converting from a graceful prance to a slow jog, and finally stop. I've been running around for about an hour. I need a break.

What if I'm just wasting time and Artemis isn't in the woods? Has she even bothered making an effort to find me? I guess there's only one way to find out. Keep looking. I take out my pack of dried beef and finish it off. There were only a few strips left anyway. I should start hunting and construct a fire. Like I said, I just don't care if I'm seen. I'm a fighter, and have been all my life. I was preparing to go to war, for crying out loud! I was the best at my group at knife throwing! I'm armed with a protective vest filled with so many clean, sharp ones. I can handle it. I just can't let my guard down any longer.

While I rest, I fix my hair into a braid. Still hungry, I go hunt and eventually catch some squirrels and kill them. I build my fire and cook the skinned meat, closing my eyes with pleasure when the juicy meat is in my stomach. It's been a while since I've eaten such good food.

I also make a quick trip into the city to gather water. My fire is still going in the forest, not to far from my current location, and I plan on boiling it to rid the drink of any impurities. I fill the canteen and quickly retreat back to my makeshift camp. Hours have passed quickly during the time I've taken to replenish my needs.

That's when the cannons begin firing one by one. It startles me a little, and brings me back to earlier this morning, when one sole cannon belonged to Pallas. I shake the thought and try to count how many deaths have just occurred. One, two, three, four, five… then a dreadful silence. I wonder how this all happened at once. Maybe a bunch of alliances were driven together for a fight? Very likely. I wouldn't doubt it. Maybe the food got poisoned? Also very likely. I don't know the actual reasoning behind the deaths, but I can easily assume they weren't due to acts of stupidity. It was clearly something unnatural that caused them.

The water is boiled, and by night time it is cooled off enough that I can drink from it. I have burns on my hands now from experimenting with how to actually boil it… but I still accomplished my task anyway. The night falls over the dome of the arena, and I watch the sky as the anthem plays and today's deaths are shown. Both tributes from District Four died. The girl from District Five, the boys from Six and Ten, and finally the haunting face of Pallas Ottinger is shown. I can almost hear the victory cheer from Ares, miles and miles away.

Oh, how I can't wait to finally see him. I don't care about whatever stupid agreement there was before. I am going to kill him. Mark my words, he will suffer and beg for his end. And I will gladly allow him that privilege, no matter what guilt I may feel afterwards. He killed Pallas. He deserves it.

The fire is put out, and I climb up a distant tree. It's routine now, strapping myself with a rope to the limb, and laying uncomfortably, trying to fall asleep. My wound from the first night is nearly healed, so it no longer brings me pain. Tonight, it's the burns that do.

It finally occurs to me, that only seven of us are left in the arena. I remember back to the day Themis briefly explained that the last seven, four, and two surviving tributes are the most important to the Capitol. By now, people will be betting on who will live longer, who will break down and finally cry, etc. Who knows, maybe they will be betting on me. I can easily push the thought aside, though, these past few hours I've been more careless than ever. The games have actually been shorter that I thought. It's only day five. I know the Gamemakers wouldn't let a day go on, after this, without a death. So, theoretically, I can be out of here in a week, assuming one person a day will die.

I finger the note from Hephaestus absentmindedly, and try to think of where Artemis can be. I've been searching through the forest for at least 3 days. I can even begin recognizing buildings I've already passed, which obviously means I've just made one huge circle, and she isn't in the woods. I'm going to have to start through the city. I begin reasoning through the places she could be. If I were in there, I'd prefer to stay remotely close to the water, but close to some food source, a.k.a., the forest. Which means she's probably somewhere on the outskirts.

I didn't realize how large the arena was until now. It took me at least three days to go around the terrain, give or take. All seven of us are probably very largely spread out. As far as I know, I'm the only one that hides in the forest. Ares and Aphrodite rule the Cornucopia, and we all know they won't be moving any time soon. I wonder if there are any other alliances. Who else is left in the arena, anyway?

Me. Artemis. Aphrodite. Ares. That's four. I don't remember anybody that died from District 11, so Hestia and Apollo still live. That makes six. I can't remember the last. Hera? Yes, that must be who it is. Her district partner died in the initial bloodbath.

At least mine was smart enough to run.

Not that the fact is relevant. He's dead, the same as the District Seven boy is. No matter.

When I finally can bring myself to rest, I am suddenly in District 12. I am standing at the Justice Building. The sky is a beautiful shade of violet, and the stars are just beginning to reveal themselves. The full moon illuminates the land, and I find myself enjoying its presence more so than the bright, scorching sun. I walk on the dirt paths to the familiar shops on the opposite end of town. It is a long walk, but the comfort of my home is overwhelming enough to satisfy me, and I ignore it.

I wear the same green dress from my interviews, and my hair is delicately curled. Red twists of hair frame my face and roll down my back elegantly. Of course, I wear my owl necklace. I am barefoot, as well.

I begin to observe the sights around me.

The Mellark bakery is to my right. The beautiful aroma of freshly baked bread fills my nostrils, and I sigh with desire. I could never afford it. I could maybe trade some game for the luxury the shop sells, but never buy it with my own nonexistent money. The decorative cakes are placed for display by the windows, and the delicious beauty of those cakes makes me fall in love. They are decorated with all colors of the spectrum, representing everything from the autumn time to a friend's birthday. I still bring myself to walk away, just like I have hundreds of other times.

The apothecary shop is not too far. I've been forced to come here and buy medicines from Mrs. Marlene Alistair. She has everything from headache medicines to bandage wraps. Not to mention she's a friend of mine. I know she's hoping to have a baby girl with her husband, Uriah.

I pass more small shops along the path. Clothing stores, a butcher shop, and a large farmer's market infest this particular street. In the distance, there are trading buildings, and the Hob. The buildings are all worn down and leaning, on the verge of collapsing. Most merchants live above their shops, so the only houses around in District 12 are the ones in the Seam. I see people standing around and chatting, some walking along the same dirt road that I am. I notice how the merchants are all so much livelier than near my own home in the Seam. I think I even see Hephaestus, but he doesn't seem to see me.

I then find a pair of familiar dark green eyes. The dirty blonde hair has grown out and frames his face messily, with bangs covering his forehead, and a strand hanging in front of his eye. The tanned skin he used to wear proudly is now pale. I still find him attractive, nonetheless. This was the boy I was slowly falling in love with. The one that saved me when I was surely going to die, the one that was murdered in his sleep because of me. It is Pallas, my sweet, sweet Pallas.

He opens his arms, welcoming me with an embrace. I don't hesitate to run straight into them, either, nearly knocking us both from our feet. His hand finds my red hair, and he happily twirls it all around, resting the other on my waist. I notice the black clothes he wears, also the same as the interviews.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? How are the Games going?"

"The Games are never a good thing… for me, I suppose it is, considering I haven't been into a fight except the first night."

"Good." He places a kiss on my forehead. His lips are cold, and leave a tingling sensation behind. "Listen to me. I don't ever want you to blame yourself for what happened to me. It was inevitable. If we were the only ones left, I would have killed myself anyway."

"I would never let you." He lets go, and grips my shoulders lightly, turning serious.

"Don't argue with me about things that could have happened. I just wanted you to know that it was never your fault." He frowns at me. "You look so sad."

"I only miss you, that's all. It's all easier to deal with when I'm distracted."

"Don't dwell on me that much, sweetheart. I don't want to be a distraction. You're going to win. You're going to wind up falling in love with a great guy, and have lots of babies. They won't get reaped, and you'll be happy about it, too. Please, just try to be happier. Okay?" He hugs me again, tighter. "For me?"

"Okay," I promise.

"Now, I want you to go find Artemis. She's in a small, white building right by the river. Tell her I miss her." I nod. "I'll be watching over you, sweetheart. This may not be the last time I come to visit you in your dreams. I may be dead, but seeing that pretty face of yours makes me happier." We both smile, and he leaves a kiss on my lips. The coldness lingers.

"Is she going to die, Pallas?" The question looms on my mind. It's as if he knows the future.

"Yes. But I'll make sure it's a painless one for her." He gives me a sad look. "I'm sorry." We hug each other again, and the coldness of him feels strange. He used to be so warm to me. I place my hand where his heart is, and what I discover is even more odd. It isn't beating.

"Pallas," I ask. "Is this real, or just in my head?" The world begins to blur, and I know I am slipping away. I'm waking up. Pallas turns into the wind, his form no longer there. The air temperature drops and a shiver runs down my spine. Physically there or not, he still answers my question, regardless.

"Of course it's in your head, sweetheart. But that doesn't mean it isn't real," he says. "I read that in a book once," he quickly adds, and then he's gone.

District 12 begins to swirl into a mix of different colors and shapes, and then suddenly turns black. I open my eyes, and find myself back in the forest of a fake Pompeii, strapped to a tree.

A native brown owl swoops overhead, and I know that owl somehow is supposed to be Pallas, watching over me, just as promised. I know I need to listen to his ghost, and that I need to go to the river and find her. _She's in a small, white building right by the river. Tell her I miss her._ I'll give her his message. I will try to survive this horrid game. With Pallas protecting me, I gain the confidence that I actually will.

With my new destination set in mind, I untie myself and stealthily climb from the tree. I forage nearby berries, packing them away, and set off for my friend.

**In case it went unnoticed, I named some random characters after a shipping from another book. Marlene and Uriah are a duo from Veronica Roth's Divergent series. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. The quote "Of course it's in your head, but that doesn't mean it isn't real" is from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, when Dumbledore and Harry are in King's Cross after he "dies". ****Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! My apologies! It's been a while, I know. I have school now and I'm getting terribly overwhelmed and busy. I rewrote this chapter at least three times! Anyhoo, I promise not to abandon the story, but I can no longer promise it will be updated regularly. My new goal is to have it done before Halloween! I'm thinking that there will be at least 3 chapters, if not 2, left. Thank you for all the reviews. I do not own the Hunger Games.**

I know I'm almost to the river when signs of nearby tributes begin to appear. The first that processes through my mind is the faint smell of a fire. I can see the ashes rising through the air, and figure out the source is only 3 buildings to my right. Idiot. Do I fight, or sneak from his/her territory? I make a beeline to the street nearest from me. I'll have to detour if I'd like to keep my health.

This city is much larger than I originally thought.

The second sign is the sounds of metal clanking. Swords, maybe? The sounds are from the building in front of me. Two tributes must be fighting. I definitely shouldn't be here. I should have been clever enough to realize that other players would claim the land closest to the river. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm in the fallout zone. So, I stand there, lost in thought. Even more stupid of me. Through the strangely large window of the active building, I notice two humans. One lies crippled and bloody on the ground, cringing, and I realize it is Hestia. She stares at me with wide, horrified eyes. A sword lays on the ground. The other human is towering over the girl, an even larger sword in hand. He sees me too, and looks at me up and down sadistically, like a piece of meat. So, what do I do? I glare back. Stupid mistake number two.

He quickly abandons the dying girl and goes for me instead. I recognize his face, as well. It's Apollo. He seemed almost fragile when I bothered giving him my attention in training. Obviously, the Games have changed him. Shame. I discard my backpack, jacket and vest. Crazy, I know. If I'm going to win this, I don't want to say I cheated with this protection on. I don't need the weapons anyway. Not now. I grip to the two of my sharpest knives.

Right as he lunges for me, I swing my two knives at his face, leaving two huge gashes. Unlike most, I can actually use two at a time, providing me a huge advantage. He looks a bit startled by my knife skill for a moment, but quickly recovers. He swings his weapon and it slashes into my shoulder. I do my best not to pay attention to the pain. We just keep on fighting, almost like a dance. He swings his at me, and I make feeble attempts to stab him. He dodges me and tries again. I do the same. It's a routine. We keep on like this, occasionally cutting each other. My arms are scarred with shallow cuts and my face, I'm sure, has 2 long cuts winding across my forehead and cheek. He, on the other hand, has many small ones on his torso in addition to the ones on his face. I ignore the stings. I have to, if I want to live this.

I hope the Capitol is enjoying.

My next move catches him off guard, however, and I kick his groin with a smirk on my face. I doubt Panem was expecting that one.

He winces and falls to the ground, releasing the sword from his grip. I pick it up when he tries to stand and recover, but it's too late for him. He knows it too. Apollo finally gives up and just lays on the ground, watching me expectantly. I put my knives into my pockets, and admire the sword.

"You're pretty good, Cromwell."

"So are you. Just not good enough."

"Do me a favor, and make it quick." I step closer, not looking into his eyes. If I did, they would haunt me. I'll save myself from the guilt later.

I place the sword where his heart is, and pierce it. A cannon goes off instantly. This is my first kill in the Game. Curiosity gets the best of me, and I look at him, up and down. His body instantly grows pale, and blood stains the black shirt. Scars cover his arms, and part of his jeans were cut off. His face scars me the most. The vacant blue eyes and large burns on his face are scarring. I can I don't want to look at him any longer.

I walk into the building he was in prior to the fight, to find Hestia. I figured I at least owe her one for killing her District partner. Then again, he was the one trying to harm her. She is crumpled on the ground, shaking from what I assume is blood loss. She scares me more than Apollo does- did.

She isn't unconscious, but the look in her eyes suggests she wants to be. She is pale and rather ugly, covered in dirt and scars that look too old to be from the arena. Her shirt is torn, revealing the large gashes that cover her torso. They are too deep to be anything curable. The look she gives me is pleading. She wants me to put her out of the misery. She knows she is going to die, that she can't be saved, that any effort to fix her wounds is futile.

So, feeling sorrowful, I crouch by her and slit her throat with my sharpest knife. It's deep enough that she is killed instantly. The cannon makes me flinch, but the content expression of her face makes me believe that killing her was the right thing to do. She is no longer in pain. No matter the situation, I still killed her. She is my second. Her family might be thankful I did this, or may not. I don't really care. I did what I had to do.

Only five left to play.

**XXX**

Before I abandon the area, I take my jacket and bag, but leave the vest behind. I don't need the weapons any longer. I don't care about the protection. If I die, I die. If I win, then I won a true winner. The multiple knives weighed me down, and I can't afford any more than necessary. I can easily survive with two as I could before with nearly 10. I make a point to put it on Hestia's body so no other tributes and snatch it up, in case their logic differs from my own.

I continue on my journey. _She's in a small white building, right by the river._

Thanks for the advice, Pallas, but so far, there hasn't been a single stupid white building. All I see is browns and tans. Not the pure white I'm sure he was describing.

The menacing silence falls over the area, and frankly, it scares me. It makes the pain in my shoulder harder to ignore. When (and if) I find her, I'll have to check it. I can see the blood running down my shirt, signaling to me that the cut is fairly deep. I can't stop to wrap it up, though. I have to find her! She's out here somewhere. And if she isn't, I tried, regardless. Then, I see it. A tiny white building, a yard or two from the water. It has no windows, but by the looks, it is only a hut with one room. She's in there. I know it.

I break out into a run, and realize I'm going to have to swim across the river. I find a spot where when I cross, I'll be right by the building. I throw my bag to the other side, and begin to wade across. It's not even much of a river, only being a few feet across, maybe 10 feet deep. The current isn't strong, either, so I easily swim to the other side. The dirty water makes my shoulder sting a bit, but I learn to ignore it. I pick my bag back up, and enter the building.

And sure enough, she's in there.

Her blonde hair is greasy and dirty, with blood tinting the ends. She must have been in a fight. Her face is scarred, and she is deadly pale. She gives me a toothy smile at the sight of me, but makes no effort to get up from her small little area on the dirt floor. I smile back.

"It took me nearly 4 days, but I finally found you," I say.

"I'm glad. I was beginning to believe you'd never come, I was quite lonely." She gestures to the handful of plants in her hand. "Want some?" I nod, and we sit on the ground in silence, eating on the plants. It occurs to me I haven't eaten all day, and how much better I feel after we were done. I reached her little hut around what I would believe to be three o'clock. I sharpen my knives, and she practices shooting her arrows.

I think back to Pallas's image in my dreams. It's hard to believe that was real. His green eyes, the cold skin, blonde hair, and every touch is overwhelming to believe that it was true, and not just my imagination. I know I'm supposed to tell her what happened, but I can't bring myself to talk to her about it quite yet. I'll be the first to admit that while Artemis is a good friend of mine, I'm still closer to Pallas. She was closer to him. It's almost an awkward situation to think about. But I'm still here, with a sense of protection. I'll just have to hope that this entire game of our friendship is genuine, and not in fact, a game, and that I won't be dead before the sun rises once again.

So, I allow the silence to fall among us until twilight begins falling. The sky turns purple, and as always, the illusion of the cosmos are shown. Not quite time for the anthem, but pretty close.

"What were the cannons for earlier? Did you see?" Her blonde hair falls into her eyes as she questions me.

"I found Hestia and Apollo, you know, from District 11? Anyway, I caught them fighting. They saw me, and I killed them both. Apollo died in our fight, and I slit Hestia's throat out of pity."

"They were fighting? I thought they were supposed to be an alliance. I heard them out by the river sometimes."

"Well, she was close to dead when I found her." Artemis considers this for a moment and shoots the makeshift target that is an apple, dead center.

"Maybe Aphrodite or Ares got to her," she ponders.

"Maybe. But it doesn't really matter anymore." I hear the anthem begin to play, and the two faces that I killed are shown on the screen. Only five tributes left, battling out for victory, which means a life of luxury. I think back to who's alive. Aphrodite. Ares. Me. Artemis. Hera. Hera must have been the one with the fire going on. I'm glad I didn't cross her path.

"How did Pallas die?" She looks at me, her eyes filled with sadness. She has clearly been bearing that question for a while. I'm a bit hesitant to answer, but she was a friend too. He wanted me to do this.

"I was too careless. Ares found him and slit his throat when I was sleeping." The tears begin to stream down her face. "He meant a lot to you, didn't he? He wanted me to let you know he misses you." She nods at me and begins to sob quietly on her blanket. I want to comfort her, but I can't. It's not like I haven't dealt with crying people before. But how am I supposed to help her when the death was my fault? I let her weep, and I can't even bring myself to look at her. I stare out of the hole in the wall that is meant to be a door, out into the city. I do my best to ignore her heaving. Eventually it stops, and is replaced by light snores. She has literally cried herself to sleep.

I'll wake her up later. Right now, I need to keep watch for her. She trusts me.

This alliance will have to be broken soon. She is just as smart as I am, and if it comes down to the two of us, it will not be a pretty fight. I was promised she would die peacefully, and that is what she will have. A short, peaceful, painless death.

I get the feeling sometimes that she doesn't entirely trust me. Not that I don't feel the same. There are only a handful of tributes left. If we stay together like this... it's going to come down to the two of us. I can't let that happen. Maybe I should just leave now. Take my bag and head off to camp somewhere else. It would make it easier on the two of us.

With that in mind, I go ahead and pack my things as swiftly and quietly as I can. She reminds me too much of the past. I need to break away from that and win.

These Games have gone by way too fast. It's only been, what, maybe a week? A week and a half? Too short. I'd like to be out of here as soon as possible. I feel horrible for the teens playing the Capitol's Game in the future. The Gamemakers, by then, will surely realize their mistake and make the games longer. Poor children.

Leaving my last friend behind, I run back to my forest. This, of course, takes time. I'm going to regret this decision at some point, I'm sure. Something is just unnerving about staying in an arena where other humans are trying to kill you, and you're alone. I'm sure abandoning Artemis will satiate the crowd. After a few hours of walking silently, I reach a tree. Not very tall and horrible in means of concealment, but there's only a few tributes left, and they are all either in the city or Cornucopia. I climb and strap myself on a thick branch, fifty feet from the ground. I don't fall asleep. I know I need to. Rest and staying power may be my final salvation from death.

XXX

I'm awaken by the rustling of leaves on the ground. There is no morning light today. Instead, the false sky is clouded. It may actually rain. I look down to see my intruder. Only a deer. A very fat and delicious looking one at that...

Taking out a knife, I launch it downwards at the animal. It launches itself in the deer's forehead, and it falls over, slowly bleeding. I easily jump from the tree. My wounds still ache, but I've learned to just ignore it. By now, Artemis will have figured out what I have done. Maybe she's sad, or happy. Regardless, I will never know.

A few hours later, the buck has been skinned and gutted, and is now being cooked over a fire. I don't particularly care if someone finds me at the moment. My first priority is my ever-growing hunger.

"Attention all tributes!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms around me. An announcement, I suppose. "We are well aware that most of you are on the brink of starvation." So, all of the tributes, then? "There will be a feast tomorrow at dawn. Come to the amphitheater, on the edge of the arena, west of the Cornucopia. Consider greatly about not showing up. This will be your last chance."

So, they are drawing us all into a fight. Maybe I should go. He promised it would be the last chance. That has to mean something else is going to happen.

Whatever it is, it simply cannot be good.

Maybe, just maybe, I can use this to my advantage. I can turn this feast into my weapon. I can kill several opponents. I don't want to fight, though. Aphrodite, Ares, and Hera are stronger than I am.

Maybe I can poison the food. If I can hide well enough, they won't fight me. When the bloodbath is over, one other tribute will remain, he or she eats the food, dies, and I win.

Not a bad idea at all, on my part. My only problem is- I have no poison. I'm yet to run into something here in the arena that is. I need a sponsor's gift. It would be an astronomical price to pay for a small vial of the most deadly poison. Someone out there, though, would be willing to do it.

Luckily, Themis is able to read my thoughts. A small, silver parachute falls from the sky and lands in my hand. I don't need to see the skull and crossbones labeled on the vial to know what it is. I prepare my bag. The vial remains in my pocket with a knife for safekeeping. The deer meat gets packed away, with the exception of a few strips for me to snack on. I set off at a jog to the amphitheater.

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's chapter 12. Forgive me for taking a month and a half to post this! I've been incredibly busy with school. I have one chapter left, and an epilogue. Sorry this one's short. Hopefully when I'm done with the story, I can go back and make edits and add more detail. However, at the moment, my focus is just getting it finished altogether. I also want to take a moment to thank those that have reviewed or helped me along with this. I greatly appreciate it, and thank you very much! **

**Another thing: I'm becoming increasingly aware that this story follows a pattern similar to the original Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. It's not intentional, that's just the way it has turned out. Please review. I'm completely open to suggestions and critiques. If you have an account, it only takes a minute to tell me your thoughts.**

**So, with all of that said, I present Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

I prance through the city, listening to the sound of my feet hitting the cobblestone roads. I have no doubt in my mind that the actual city of ancient Pompeii wasn't actually like this. We were meant to remember this arena as a modified version. Certainly, it is a memorable one for the very first Hunger Games.

The wind picks up, and my red hair blows in its braid behind me. I get chills, but I can't stop now. I have to get to the theater. I can hide out there if I arrive early. All I know is that I need to be the first to get there. My weapon is drawn in case I happen to run into any opponents, but so far the only signs of life are the mockingjays in the forest. I don't particularly like straying so far from the woods, but in this case, it is necessary. I swiftly break into a run, just to keep myself occupied. The silence is deafaning. Maybe if I run fast enough, I can escape the loneliness of being a tribute.

I begin to wonder if Aphrodite and Ares are still allies. Surely not in this stage of the Games, with only five players left. The tension of being crowned the victor must be too great between them. On the other hand, having an ally is still beneficial. A little risky, yes, but it can be helpful. I wonder how the rest of them are holding up.

* * *

After what was hours and hours of walking, I finally begin to see a dip in the arena. I'm at the amphitheater. It's a large oval in the ground, with hundreds of concrete steps and rows leading to the bottom, a large plain of grass and dirt. The food won't be there until the morning, but I need to hide, in case any tribute seems to think the same thoughts as I do. I search and search, for any sign of protection and concealment. To my dismay, there is none. It's all stone and marble. I'm beginning to believe that I will have to hide out in the open tonight, until I find a rather small, hidden door on the bottom of this small theater. I open it, and what I find is a small tunnel. I'm not sure where it leads, but I don't care enough to find out. There are no lights down here, so I leave the door open, but I light a match anyway. I light a torch on the wall, which brightens a small section of the tunnel greatly. It's only a lengthy hallway.

I don't dare set my things down, terrified it may disappear before I can help it. Instead, I silently sit on the ground, the door still open, and wait. I should get some sleep tonight, but I choose not to. What if I miss my chance? I can't afford it. Twilight falls, and the anthem plays, signaling no deaths today. Good. I believe I've experienced enough of it for a lifetime.

I wonder if Artemis will be at the feast. I have no doubt about Aphrodite and Hera, but her? I'm not sure. Maybe the Gamemaker's threat scared her, so she decided to.

As for Ares, I don't know either. He doesn't necessarily need the food. He has a lifetime's supply of it by the Cornucopia. He can pack up whatever he wants and eat it.

I glance back to the fake night sky. It is still incredibly cloudy, but no rain. I hear rumbles of thunder and occasional blinding flashes of lightning. Probably to set the mood for tomorrow.

I wonder what the Capitol citizens are doing. Celebrating? Placing bets while sipping their pomegranate flavored vodka? Buying fancy (yet hideous) clothing for the occasion? It truly amazes me how an entire society of human beings can be so... ignorant. I'm well aware that this is an incredible stereotype, but it's true. Living a life of expensive apparel and cocktails can seriously decrease intelligence. The Capitol has successfully proven that. And now, they have managed to manipulate other humans into killing one another. They are dividing the Districts and forcing them to fight one another.

The rest of the night ticks by slowly. I want to sleep, but I easily resist the urge. I spend my next hours eating and preparing for the bloodbath sure to come. The first string of light goes through the sky, and I prepare to run. Hopefully nobody will think to be here at the crack of dawn. All I need is two minutes, just two minutes to poison the food.

The sky turns a even more blue. The air is chilly, but it is dawn. It's time.

As if on cue, the ground separates, and up rises a metal table. It looks almost like marble, but I can't really tell. I'm more focused on the fact that the table is fit for a feast, yet it holds no food.

Except for an apple.

I sprint for the table, the vial of poison in my hand. Quickly I open it and pour it all over the apple. Almost like magic, it doesn't drip on the tablecloth, but covers the entire apple naturally. It turns the apple into gold. Now, this certainly looks like a Capitol-type food. I'll admit, if I weren't the one that knew the secret behind the golden coloring, I would've eaten it myself. But now, I need to get the hell out. The vial is already in my pocket and I prepare to run back into my hiding spot. I can hear the footsteps approaching me from behind, but it's too late.

A golden sword slashes into my arm, and I fall helplessly to the ground. I don't need to look at my attacker to know it's Aphrodite. I'm pinned to the ground. I think back to the first night I came here. The girl that nearly killed me, yet lead me to Pallas.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Everything going well for you?"

"Peachy," I reply. Did she see me poison the apple?

"Good for you." She puts the sword to my throat, slightly cutting it, but not deep enough to kill me. Blood begins to flow out of the cut, and I wince from the sharp pain in my arm. "Nobody here to save you now."

She's wrong, though.

A bow comes flying her way, straight into her arm. _It's Artemis, _I think. Aphrodite scowls and gets off of me, allowing me to stand and escape. Hera will be here soon, and I don't want to stick around for that. I run straight for the forest without turning back, and try my best to ignore the piercing screams of agony that fill the air.

* * *

Hours later, I hear three cannons go off. All three of the girls have died. I try not to linger on the fact one of my friends died, and it was because I left. She could have stood a chance with me at her side, fighting off the other competitors with my knives. But, of course, I failed her. The entire scenario reminds me of an ancient story. The three goddesses fighting over the golden apple. How ironic. Except, this time, Aphrodite was the ultimate loser.

Some friend I am, fleeing from Artemis when she needed me. Not to mention I left her alone. Why would she save me? To make me feel guilty of my actions?

Or was she just that good of a friend?

It doesn't matter now. The past is the past, and I can't change it. Artemis is dead. Pallas is dead. Everybody, dead, dead, dead. But I can't focus on the negatives at this point in the Games.

So now, it's just between me and Ares. He's probably out searching for me now. With that in mind, I climb up in a tree as high as I can and buckle myself in for the night. I have a grave feeling that tomorrow, I'm either going to die or get out of this stupid arena as a victor. I'll need the rest. Or maybe, just maybe, the Capitol will allow me to have a peaceful day tomorrow. To rest for the big battle that everyone is surely gossiping about.

Hours later, I woke up to the realization that I was horribly, horribly wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well it's about time I finally finished this. XD It's been months. It's very short, I know, also written very choppy. You could just pretend that this is to represent the fact that she's pretty much gone insane, but it's mainly because I'm losing total interest in writing this and didn't add too much detail. Nobody proofread this story before I published it, so forgive spelling/grammar errors. I uploaded the epilogue straight after uploading this chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**My final note will be on the epilogue; Please read it. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

The intoxicating smell of ash and sulfur linger in the air, clogging my throat, fogging up my mind. Out in the distance, I can vaguely make out where the volcano is on the opposite side of the arena; smoke comes out in giant puffs, clouding the arena.

_Boom._

A canon.

That glorious canon.

The most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

_Boom, boom, boom,_ my mind repeats. _Boom._

Ares is dead. Dead, dead, dead! How? I don't know. Do I care? No.

I unbuckle myself from my tree branch, eagerly waiting for the arrival of the Captiol. Surely, they'll arrive in one of those giant hovercraft jet things. Moments pass, and the volcano continues to spurt out more ash. Lava flows from the mountain in a steady stream, igniting the closest trees. It unnerves me greatly. Still, I wait.

5 minutes pass. Shouldn't they be here? Even more trees are lit and going down in the flames.

Had I imagined the canon signaling his death? Surely not…

Another minute gone.

Smoke fogs my mind. Yet, I have enough sense and the better judgment to know I need to move away from the forest. The fire is inching its way closer. But where else is there to go?

Why haven't they saved me? Was I not meant to live, so this is their punishment for me?

What happened with Ares?

What was happening to me?

I suddenly felt the strongest sense of vertigo, and fell down clumsily from my tree branch. Smoke. It has to be the smoke. Or maybe I'm just finally spiraling towards insanity.

My senses were dulled- it was if I were numb. I could feel nothing. The only emotion I could comprehend was fear. Utter fear. Fear of what, I didn't know.

My mind went black.

That's when the pain began.

Sharp pains in my abdomen- I was being stabbed. I was suddenly thankful I had practically gone blind and couldn't see it.

Ares? What about the canon?

"Yeah, Princess. It's me. I'm ending this." His voice was husky and trembling. He'd clearly gone off the deep end, just as I had.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Shut up. Nobody's here to save you."

That's when my neck was slit, and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke, I was still in the arena. My sight had somehow returned, but I was still numb.

Why was I not dead? He slit my throat. He practically ripped out my intestines. How could I have survived something like that?

I could bring myself to stand, but just barely. I took a good look at my surroundings. Fire was falling, ash and smoke still clouded the air. The city was burning. Everywhere I looked, flames emerged. Was was I not dead? Hadn't Ares killed me?

I looked to the ground beside me, and there Ares lay, burnt. The fire had gotten him and consumed his flesh. Yet, he wasn't dead, only unconscious. I had to kill him before he woke up.

I slowly picked up the bloody, sharp knife laying on his chest. I took one last good look at him, and stabbed him in the heart. He jerked, then stilled.

_Boom._

The real canon.

"Citizens of Panem, may I present to you the winner of the very first Hunger Games – Athena Cromwell of District 12!" I stand, paralyzed. My mind has gone completely blank. Nearly two weeks I have been in this arena, murdering the ones who once were on our side in the fight against the Capitol. I walked into this arena with little hope… and I just won. I can almost hear the cheers coming from the Capitol and District 12 viewers. I also feel the hopes of Districts One through Eleven that if they stare at my projection on their television sets hard enough, I'll go up in flames and perish, as revenge for allowing their sons and daughters to die.

It takes a moment for me to register the fact a hovercraft is waiting in front of me… Not to bring my corpse to my home in District 12, but to take my weakened body that just went to hell and is now returning instead. That's when the thought finally occurs to me: I'm going home.

But did I really want to go back?


	14. Epilogue

**Final A/N: Well, here's the end. So, here's the deal: I absolutely hated this story. It was a nice idea to begin with, but come around Chapter 7 or 8, I got totally bored with it, and that's when I believe my writing for this went downhill. I literally had to force myself to finish this. I couldn't bear to leave it abandoned.**

**If you actually liked this story, thank you for the support. It's greatly appreciated. If you didn't like this, well, I don't care. I didn't like it either. However, I'm going to leave it uploaded to the site. I may go back and edit some (I realize there are a LOT of errors), but don't expect too much. What I need right now it time away from this stupid story. XD For the future, I plan on sticking to one-shots. If I do write another multi-chapter fic, then it won't be nearly as elaborate nor long. Perhaps when my writing skills improve, then I'll go back and write another multi-chapter or just redo this one completely. I don't know. Anyway, thanks for actually taking the time to read this note. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

If I had known how hard life would become after being named the first Hunger Games victor, I would have killed myself earlier and let Ares live. His dead eyes still haunts me to this very day. Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hera… Pallas… all of them remain in the depths of my memory.

The Hunger Games continued on for 74 more games. I only lived through another 30 of them.

To answer your question, yes, I am dead.

I suppose that seeing all of the local children dead and fighting others and murder and the blood got the best of me. And the fame- all the fame- I hated it. The Capitol followed me around forever after my victory. It all got to be too much, so I hung myself in the restricted forest area of District 12. Even in the afterlife I feel like I'm being stalked.

I never had children. I made a vow to myself that I would never create a life and allow them to suffer in this corrupt civilization.

Hephaestus welcomed me back to the District with a glorious hug. He kept my suicidal thoughts and depression at bay for quite a while… but in the end, he wasn't strong enough.

He was my best friend, my shoulder to cry on for a long time. He lived with me in my house. He stayed with me at night and held me in his arms as I would thrash around with nightmares. He cooked for me, helped me clean myself up, and kept me from drinking too much at night before sleeping. He was my life, my world. This went on for a year, then he married me.

We were married for 25 years. It was basically the same routine as our friendship- just more loving words, kisses, and lovemaking. The home, with him, was my safe haven when I wasn't in the Capitol during the annual Hunger Games. It was love, even after the mining accident killed him. I was grief-stricken for 5 years, with no hope. It was impossible for me to wake up in an empty house. So, I gathered the remnants of my courage and ended it.

My father never directly spoke to me when I returned home; there was only one brief moment in the bakery when he congratulated me. I remember it clear as day.

It was the beginning of December. For such a hated season by all local residents, we welcomed it with open arms regardless. This was about 5 years after my winnings. I was about 21, married for 4 years. I remember the snow falling beautifully upon the land, covering it like a blanket would cover a sleeping child. The businesses decided to celebrate the winter to bring District 12 a sense of joy long overdue. The buildings were decorated with colorful lights and mistletoe. Hot chocolate was being served at the bakery for free one particular night, a personal treat to District 12 from the Capitol. Many people were out and about that night, despite the chilled air. Everybody seemed a little happier that clear, star-filled night. Hephaestus insisted I leave the comfort of home for a while and go into the town square. Thankfully, I was able to leave home without bringing so much attention upon myself.

We stopped for some hot chocolate at the bakery and planned to go do a little shopping- he was concerned I didn't have enough clothes to wear ("One long-sleeved shirt isn't acceptable, Athena! You'll freeze to death when you finally have to wash it!").

I remember laughing at something Hephaestus said while waiting on the chocolate when I saw his cold face staring at me from the side of the large room. I immediately stopped laughing, and stared curiously back upon the hard face of my father. Hephaestus kept on chattering away about the hard work that goes into baking a fresh loaf of bread, but I was no longer listening.

"Good job," my father mouthed.

"Thanks," I silently mouthed back. A small smile crept on my face, and I returned my attention to my husband. He carried on, not noticing the brief, silent exchange between my father and I.

My father attended my funeral. There was an understanding between us that it was only because he had to. He did take part in creating me, after all.

After my death, Hephaestus and Pallas both welcomed me. I suppose I never really got over him, but Hephaestus was my husband- I took an eternal oath to him. He was the one I needed. He was what I really wanted.

I watched as Haymitch Abernathy took the stage to participate in the Hunger Games. I also watched as his life fall apart after he won, almost an exact mirror of my own life. I loved his sarcastic, blatant behavior though. He was always my favorite to watch because we were so relatable.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark reminded me closely of Pallas and I. The star-crossed lovers, doomed to die. I visited Peeta in his dreams many times throughout both Games.

"Who are you?" he once asked me. This was during the 74th Hunger Games, the first time he fell asleep. I took it upon myself to enter the arena, find the boy, and invade his subconscious. I took the form of my old 16-year-old self instead of the 90-year-old woman I theoretically was. My fiery red hair cascaded down my back beautifully and my green eyes shone brighter than ever before. My body bore all the scars of the Hunger Games and flawed it, but death had down wonders on my appearance. I was beautiful.

"Athena Cromwell. Very first winner of the Hunger Games. Don't you recognize me?" Peeta's ashy blond waves fell in front of his face as he looked upon me with recognition.

"The Capitol shows documentaries about you all the time."

"I have no doubt," I reply. The forbidden forest of District 12 surrounded us. We sat underneath the same large tree I hung myself on decades prior. The rope was still there. We sat in a comforting silence, plucking the thin grass and listening to the mockingjays singing their melodies.

"What is death like?" Peeta finally questioned. "Tell me."

"It's a relief," I answered honestly. "Beautiful, comforting… not the things people perceive it to be. I am a soul, roaming the earth, in search of peace. Strangely, I seem to find it with you. I'm glad I came to visit you." He flashed me a smile. "Don't worry about death yet, Peeta. You will live a long life, with many happier memories to come. I'll make sure of it. You'll get the life I never had."

"But if I live, Katniss doesn't," he says grimly.

"You both will. Don't question it, just trust me. I've already given away too much." The subject never came up again. After winning his first game, he spent the nights searching for me, his one strange sense of comfort. Katniss was out of his life for the time being, and he felt more alone than ever.

So I came to visit again. This time, the scenery had changed. I took him to a remote beach in District 4.

"You lied," he proclaimed immediately. "You promised me happy memories!" Anger burned in his eyes as he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I did not lie to you. You will, believe me. It's going to take a lot of time and overcoming difficult obstacles before you can get there though."

The anger slowly drained from him as he soaked in what I just said. He plopped down in the sand, exasperated. "I just want her. I want the best for her. I want to love her. I do love her, actually. But I need her to love me back."

"Give it time," was all I could say.

I never visited Katniss in her dreams. This was a tradition between me and Peeta. I took him all around Panem and let him explore. Even during the third Quarter Quell, I gave him a break from the stress and helped him out. Almost every night in his extended stay in the Capitol, I was with him in his sleep. I was the face he could turn to for comfort, for help, for a laugh… anything. I was with him throughout the rebellion and the rest of his life.

Moral of the story: Keep calm and carry on.


	15. AN:Further Regarding Editing

Hey guys! So I just wanted to inform you that I am now in the process of editing this story. That's most likely going to include multiple name changes, fixes in grammar/spelling errors, and likely a few plot changes. Honestly, re-reading this story, I didn't like it and thought a lot of things I included at the time were stupid. XD

If you have any suggestions as to what I need to do or you don't want to see me do, then please leave reviews for this or send in a private message. All requests will be taken under consideration.

So far I plan on straying from the Greek mythology references and using relatively easy names so people can actually pronounce them and remember them. I'll include a more detailed version of the arena and everything that happens to Athena and the other characters in it, as well as extending the time in the arena and unfortunately, I feel the need to have more tragedy befall Athena so you can truly get a better understanding as to why she is depressed and committed suicide in the end.

If anyone wants to see the edited version uploaded onto Fanfiction, please let me know! Otherwise I'll be starting from scratch at Wattpad under the account name of Xerious.

Thanks for bothering to read this. :3


End file.
